


Monsters, Wrestle!

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Series: I Love Monster Girls [1]
Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Story-Driven Smut, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Takeshi Aono is average in every way. That changes when a car accident leads him to become one of four human members of a wrestling promotion called the Demon's Cauldron. The purpose of the promotion? To bring endangered monster species back from the brink of extinction! Takeshi and his human competitors' opponents are ONLY ENDANGERED FEMALE MONSTERS! A special marking allows the females to continue being in matches no matter how many times they're impregnated. How does that work? Read to find out!





	1. Best Accident of My Life?

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter has no matches and is essentially the build up to the meat of the story. Pretty much every first chapter ever.

Takeshi Aono is average in every field, being a human. He’s generic in his flat non-spiky caramel brown hair, blue eyes, height, and basic physique. There is one thing he excels at, and that’s making training regimes that actually work. His reputation has made the sports team coaches at his college university request his suggestions whenever a student is having trouble with keeping up with the rest of the team in terms of fitness. Naturally, this pisses off the suck-ups on the team that someone other than them is getting praised by a coach who doesn’t give two craps about anyone not on his team. That team is the wrestling team, which just so happens to have the college’s in-crowd in it. One day while Takeshi was getting a meat bun from the food court…

“You’re dead, Aono!” a male voice shouted, which belonged to Sasuke Miroku the captain of the wrestling team.

That declaration alone told him it was time to run, he didn’t even have to see him. The other odd thing about Takeshi is when he’s scared he magically gains the Speed of Kenyans. He had to keep changing direction as more of the wrestling team tried to ambush him. Before he knew it his allergy to pain led him to be cornered at the entrance to the campus steps from the busy roads.

All he felt was an elbow ram into his back, and then he heard a car horn before everything went black. When he came to his leg was in a cast as were his arms. He could feel the cast on his body too, and he couldn’t move his head because of the neck brace. He also had a breathing machine on him. How was he alive right now?

“God must be watching over you, son.” the doctor told him as he entered the room.

“How hard did I land…?” Takeshi asked.

“Well, you should be dead by all logical standards. You got hit pretty hard by the first car… and went right through the second car’s windshield. Your survival is surely a work of God.” the doctor replied while checking his vitals.

“I should be dead if... that’s what happened…” Takeshi groaned.

“We spent a good three hours just picking glass out of your wounds. The paramedics had to jump your heart a few times too. The people who hit you have already paid the full expenses of saving your life too. They’re also going to testify against the boys that shoved you into the street in the first place.” the doctor informed him.

“Wasn’t it expensive…?” Takeshi asked.

“Extremely… but they paid in cash. Even I was shocked they could just pay that off in one go.” the doctor replied.

“I take it I’m not going to classes for a while…” Takeshi groaned.

“Oh heavens no, not until you recover from those injuries.” the doctor told him.

Time slowly went by, but none of his school friends, teachers, or even family came to see him. He felt so alone in that hospital… why didn’t anyone he knew come to see him? Did they give him up for dead? Why was he being treated like this? He felt like he was going to die of heartbreak alone… but one day after he’d fully regained the ability to sit up without any pain…

“Mr. Aono, you have a visitor.” a nurse told him.

The woman who entered had black hair going to her posterior, an impossibly curvaceous and well endowed figure, and a motherly look to her face. She was wearing black slippers, blue jeans, and a short-sleeved red shirt. She sat her purse down on a chair and sat elegantly in the other. She had a smile plastered on her.

“I’m sorry I took so long to come see you. My name is Saeko Urameshi, and I was a passenger in the vehicle that struck you. Regrettably, my daughter was the one behind the wheel. She was so insistent on driving that day to get enough time logged for her license. She panicked when you flew out and hit the gas instead of the brake.” she introduced herself.

“Thanks for… paying my medical expenses.” Takeshi smiled weakly.

“Oh it was the least we could do. Even if another pushed you in the way the fact remains that we hit you. Those boys are getting what they deserve for doing such a thing.” Saeko told him.

“I went through another person’s windshield… are they okay?” he asked.

“Just some scrapes and bruises. They’re friends of my family, we were on our way to the pool when it happened.” she assured him.

“I see. Thanks for… doing this. You’re actually the first person to visit me since my hospitalization.” he told her.

“What? That’s so cruel of your family.” Saeko gasped.

“Worse, according to a nurse, I have no addresses in my phone.” he sighed.

“That isn’t right. Just because you got injured?” Saeko asked.

“I don’t know their reasons.” he admitted.

“Well you rest and finish healing. I have a friend that excels at handling families that abandon their children in their time of need.” she told him before promptly leaving.

That night at the Aono residence, Takeshi’s parents and siblings were having a party. All at once the lights went out and the candles in the room ignited with blue flames. The room temperature began to drop as moonlight shined through a window on a wall where a robed figure rose. The entire family was unnerved by these paranormal events.

“What trickery is this?” Mr. Aono asked.

“Your son is in the hospital… why haven’t you gone to see him?” a voice asked.

“A-All our kids are present and accounted for…” Mrs. Aono whimpered.

“You’re lying… Takeshi Aono…” the voice growled making a silhouette of him on the wall beside the figure.

“Oh… that son…” Mr. Aono whimpered.

“What reason do you have for cutting him from you?” the voice asked.

“T-That boy has always been more trouble than he’s worth! He always aimed bigger and better when he never improved and had to quit so many things as a result! He cost us so much money we hoped something would happen to him…” Mr. Aono replied angrily.

“Then you’ve no right to even utter his name.” the voice spoke as the robed figure left the wall becoming real wielding a scythe.

Their screams filled the night. When morning came all seemed peaceful. At the hospital, Takeshi was enjoying breakfast when he was informed of another visitor. This one was a highschool girl with black hair going to her lower back put in a ponytail. Her uniform indicated she went to Lady Lamia’s Academy for Girls.

“Hello. I’m Tsukasa Urameshi, my mother came to see you yesterday. I’d have come with her, but I had exams until today. I’m… the driver that accidentally sped up when I meant to slow down.” she introduced herself with a bow.

“Your mom told me about it… you’re still new to driving, it’s not like it’s forbidden to make a mistake or two.” Takeshi told her.

“Um… we have an opening at our… work… that specifically requires a man… I heard you’ve been looking for a part-time job. I already talked to mom and she’s more than happy with it.” Tsukasa offered.

“I have to finish recovering, but work sounds like a nice way to get back on my feet once I’m out of here.” Takeshi chuckled.

“I’ll let mom know you accepted.” she smiled.

Elsewhere, at the university Takeshi attends, Saeko was meeting with the headmistress. Both seemed to be quite friendly with one another. At the same time, there was an air of conflict.

“You want me to completely negate his tuition costs on top of making his class schedule flexible?” the headmistress asked.

“Yes. I’m having my daughter pitch a job to him as we speak. If he’s the kind of man you say he is, he’ll be perfect for the role. To that extent, I need him given privileges.” Saeko replied.

“I can’t do that.” the headmistress told her.

“You can, you have the MRPC on your side. We need him.” Saeko argued.

“For your silly show?” the headmistress asked./

“It is more than a show, you know that. It is a means of sustenance. It is a way of procreating. You didn’t spend 300 years with us to call it a silly show. You were the best of us, you understood what it meant to get in there, that’s why you went before the MRPC.” Saeko growled.

“Saeko… they’re lacking any faith in it. I would need a very good reason for sanctioning a human under the Succubus Act.” the headmistress told her.

“Tell them the truth, for once in your goddamn career as the Succubus Representative. We are a dying species. There are less and less of us by the MONTH for Christ’s sake. Humans are not interested in us because we’re forbidden from using our charms, making us no better than any other woman. The Preservation in MRPC will force them to comply. Succubi aren’t the only dying breed either, and we have such breeds in our roster. That good enough?” Saeko argued on the verge of tears.

“Saeko… try to understand…” the headmistress whimpered shedding a tear.

“YOU try to understand! My little girl, the only child I’ve born in 800 years, has never felt love because of failure to bring our dwindling numbers up! No one has seen or touched her horns, wings, or tail! You know more than anyone how suffocating that feels to our kind! My daughter isn’t the only one either! Countless children go through having to hide their true natures without ever showing it! They go mad, attack humans without restraint, and must be put down!” Saeko barked shedding tears.

“You’re right… you’re right…” the headmistress cried.

“You’ve seen the worst that can come of such madness.” Saeko told her.

“Don’t use my baby girl against me, there isn’t a need for it!” the headmistress bawled with her hands on her face.

“Please. For our species, so that never happens to another monster again…” Saeko pleaded.

“All right… but you must promise… promise me you will yield results. Expand your roster so you can allow Baby Matches back.” the headmistress asked.

“I’ll send recruiting papers to all the families with eligible girls.” Saeko assured her.

A long two months passed as Takeshi began recovering. He was finally clear to leave the hospital, though he was confined to an electric wheelchair until his legs were fully healed. After several days in class to improve his attendance due to his long absence, he remembered that Saeko had given him her number and home address. After classes he decided to pay a visit.

Their home was large, piercing five stories. It had a huge brick fence around it with iron gates at the top. The building itself was a lovely ivory with a jet black roof. The nameplate read Urameshi, so it was the right place. He nervously pressed the buzzer…

“Yes?” Tsukasa’s voice called from the speaker.

“It’s Takeshi Aono. I thought I’d come ask for the details of the job you offered me.” he told her.

“B-Be out in a jiff!” her voice told him in a panic.

She opened the gate with her uniform coat sloppily buttoned. She led him inside seeming far more nervous than when they were at the hospital. Once in the living room she had him wait while she went to get refreshments. While waiting he got a look at the living room seeing how spacious it is. It dwarfed what his old family home’s living room was.

“Aono-san, thanks for coming! I was actually going to text you and ask if you could come over.” Saeko’s voice called.

When the woman herself entered the room Takeshi about fell from his wheelchair. She was wearing slightly tight cycling shorts, a white muscle shirt, and flipflops. For some reason, she now had large forward-protruding red horns, massive black devil wings, and a long thin black tail with a heart-shaped tip. Her irises were a shining red with pentagrams in them. Takeshi was completely speechless...

“You wish to know more about your job, yes?” Saeko asked sitting on the sofa in a somewhat erotic pose.

“Y-Yes ma’am.” he shakily replied.

“I’ll be blunt, you aren’t dreaming. I am what’s known as a Transylvanian Succubus. My daughter is also like me, but her horns and wings are a little underdeveloped so try not to tease her about how small they are.” Saeko giggled.

“Mom, don’t tell him that, that’s private!” Tsukasa barked rushing in revealing her horns, wings, and tail.

They matched how her mother’s were, except her horns and wings were indeed small and didn’t look like she could even glide with them. Her eyes were green like a human’s, but seemed to inherit the pentagram characteristic of her mother. She also seemed to have fangs instead of canine teeth.

“He’d have found out one way or another.” Saeko giggled pulling Tsukasa on the sofa hugging her to her breasts.

“I coulda lied and said they were still growing.” Tsukasa moped.

“That’s technically true, but they’re still 30% smaller than the wings and horns of other Transylvanian Succubi your age.” Saeko teased.

“So, what exactly is my job…?” Takeshi nervously asked.

“Right to the point, no questions about monsters being real? Saves me the trouble of making you believe we aren’t jerking you. Your job is to make babies.” Saeko giggled.

“Babies?!” he exclaimed.

“Certain breeds of monster are on the verge of extinction. If we don’t procreate then we’re doomed. There’s an agency for regulating monster-and-human relations called the Monster Reproduction & Preservation Council, or MRPC, that regulates how we breed. Each breed has a representative that’s supposed to seek fair treatment and preservation of their kind. The endangered breeds are mostly some of the older ones that bred via capturing a human male or female and mating with them. Succubi, Kobolds, Arachne, Yukionna, and many more are fewer and fewer in number by the month. ” Saeko explained.

“S-So I’m pretty much a slave to making kids…?” Takeshi asked.

“Yes, through a special wrestling promotion I started called Demon’s Cauldron. A male and female square off in the ring, and the winner gets domination rights over the loser. Oh, and you’re completely allowed to defile your opponent mid-match, and even secure the win that way.” Saeko replied.

“Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of domination rights?” Takeshi asked.

“Not at all. The purpose is to make as many newborns as possible, after all. We just also make some money on the side by selling videos of the matches on our website and selling DVD’s and Blu-Ray’s on the Monster Market.” she replied with a smirk.

“Isn’t that technically marketing porn?” he asked.

“Yes, but monsters couldn’t give two shits about human censorship. Your worlds’ governments don’t get a say in what we distribute, because that’s the MRPC’s job. In fact, some monster products are used in human medicine uncredited because they make for amazingly strong remedies but are technically illegal.” Saeko replied.

“So, how do you stay in business if you ‘get pregnant’ each match? Doesn’t the whole pregnancy thing make it unsafe?” Takeshi asked.

“Now there’s a question with some meat to it! We get a special marking tattooed over our wombs when we’re part of the roster. That tattoo is actually a magic symbol. The fetus is warped to a special development dimension created by Lord Satanael for the cultivation of endangered monster breeds, allowing their mothers to continue to get into the ring as many times as they want.” Saeko giggled.

“T-There you have it. Your job is to compete with the monster girls of Demon’s Cauldron and make babies.” Tsukasa nervously told him.

“Awe, listen to my little girl, she’s nervous about her debut.” Saeko giggled hugging Tsukasa to her breasts, who then tried to escape.

“That sounds nice, but what about STD’s?” Takeshi asked.

“Another excellent question! Monster girls are essentially demons, which is why I named the promotion DEMON’S Cauldron. Demons are 100% immune to getting them because of their sinful nature. We naturally give a special vaccination to humans getting into our ring, since just because we’re immune doesn’t mean that you are.” Saeko explained.

“A vaccine? Monsters have that?” Takeshi asked.

“A single shot of Goddess Blood will make you immune for 300 years, so it’s pretty much a lifetime vaccination. It’s 100% tested, so there’s no need to fear it not doing its job. Oh, and as a side bonus you gain immunity to the flu, cancer, and common cold.” Saeko replied.

“That’s a hell of a vaccine if it really does all that… and the goddess gives it willingly?” Takeshi asked.

“Heavens no! We mind-broke and enslaved the Goddess of the Harvest, Holo. To this day, even after recovering slightly from mind-breaking, she’s still given us some of her blood without much of a fight. I took your vaccine dose from her myself.” Saeko giggled.

“Why her?” he asked.

“She was feuding with all other deities meaning no one was going to stop us if we went after her.” Saeko and Tsukasa replied.  
“You’re in a serious bind with the population thing… I can see why you’ve been in need of human guys. Why me though?” Takeshi asked.

“We felt absolutely horrible about hitting you, you were a young guy roughly Tsukasa’s age, and on top of it were unemployed. So you get a nice paycheck and we get children in return. I’d say it’s a win-win situation wouldn’t you?” Saeko replied.

“Oh right, you said she’s debuting. So you’re both participants in the Demon’s Cauldron…” Takeshi thought aloud.

“Tsukasa is good friends with our other three human male competitors, but they’re a good deal older than her making her far too nervous to debut against them. Our youngest until you is twenty-nine. Tsukasa is only sixteen and hasn’t had her first time either. She wants it to go exactly as she wants it to… in her debut match.” Saeko told him.

“Well that is supposed to be special.” Takeshi chuckled as Tsukasa became bright pink with embarrassment.

“If he’s to be your opponent, sweetie, why not tell him how you want it to go?” Saeko urged her.

“I wanna lose… by pinfall while being brutally fucked! I don’t even want to be able to think straight when that bell rings!” Tsukasa nervously blurted.

“Hear that? She wants to conceive while being completely dominated by her opponent.” Saeko giggled.

“I guess… I’ll have to recover soon then.” Takeshi chuckled nervously.

“Don’t rush it, but at the same time try not to take too long. Oh, and we’ll also be handling your food expenses from now on.” Saeko told him.

That night he tried to fully register what he was going to be working as. He was going to be both impregnating and wrestling monster women. That was when it occurred to him… he didn’t know the first thing about wrestling other than what he’d seen on TV! With little choice, he’d have to learn on the job.

A long three months passed as he recovered, with Tsukasa occasionally calling him over to show him “debut outfits”. The “fashion show” usually ended in them being unable to decide. When Takeshi could finally leave the wheelchair behind, he felt really good. It made him really appreciate the ability to walk. The first thing he did was set up a regime to get back in shape, since he’d been off his feet for so long.

His first morning jog, a very fit woman with short messy black hair zoomed by him. He almost fell over seeing how fast she was going. Was she perhaps a monster girl in hiding? It was that or she was very into fitness. Seeing her hard work pushed him to work hard to get back in shape.

That same afternoon, he was called over to the Urameshi residence. Saeko had an unusual grin on her face when she greeted him. She led him to the back door, but when she opened it another hallway was revealed. She put an arm around him and led him to a dressing room of sorts where a tan woman with eight arms and long red hair was waiting.

“The time’s finally come. You get your costume today…” Saeko snickered deviously.

“Costume? Oh, like what I wear in the ring right?” Takeshi asked.

“Oui oui, monsieur. I am the best there is at designing grappling attire for gentlemen and gentlewomen of Demon’s Cauldron wrestling.” the eight-armed woman chuckled readying a different tool with each set of arms.

“Just leave everything to Francoise. She’s a professional that’s been in this since we started 800 years ago.” Saeko assured him.

“All I need is a base idea, and away we go, hohoho.” Francoise boasted.

“Then… could you work a dragon theme?” he asked.

“Consider it done, monsieur. Please, sit in my chair so that we may get started.” Francoise replied bowing as she turned the chair toward him.

He did so and she smirked beginning to spin him in the chair sending his clothes flying as she moved her arms at clockwork speed pulling cloth, threat, padding, and decorations from around her. She then all of a sudden stamped her foot on the chair stopping it. Takeshi was uneasy at first, but once he gathered his bearings and managed to keep his dinner down he saw himself in the mirror. His outfit covered his body with black and dark purple colors, though he did notice the obvious grey fly on his crotch. She’d dressed him from his mask to his boots.

“Amazing!” Takeshi exclaimed.

“One of my finest attires. Your skin is not, how you say, difficult to work with so I had quite the plethora of fabrics to work with. I can tell, the design is to your liking, no?” Francoise asked kissing her fingers.

“This certainly feels like it’s meant to take the tussle of wrestling.” he replied feeling himself over.

“Your ring name will be Dark Dragon, since the moniker seems to fit your outfit. You’ll be a hit with the fans, I know it.” Saeko told him.

“Oh right, I guess you wouldn’t use your actual names, huh?” Takeshi chuckled.

“That’s how it works in most promotions, so why should ours be any different? Plus it’d be embarrassing if they knew our real names.” Saeko giggled.

“He is now ready.” Francoise sighed with satisfaction.

“I can finalize the Match Card’s competitors and date now. Two debuts in one match, Dark Dragon vs Souleater.” Saeko chuckled.

“Is that Tsukasa’s ring name?” Takeshi asked.

“She spent ten hours making draft names, but inevitably took that one up because all the rest were ‘too embarrassing’.” Saeko giggled.

“By the way… I don’t know how to wrestle.” he told her.

“That’s not a problem at all. Our resident Kobold is more than happy to teach you.” Saeko smiled whipping out her phone speed dialing someone.

“Kobold?” he asked Francoise.

“Think canine people, monsieur. There are two kinds; American Kobolds that have small snouts and little to no fur, and Egyptian Kobolds that have thick coats of fur and very noticeable snouts. The other notable difference is that the Egyptian Kobolds’ legs are more canine in appearance while the other has more human legs, both have paws though. We have both an American and Egyptian Kobold on our roster of girls.” she replied.

“It’s settled! Be here at ten tomorrow to begin some private training. She’s very excited to meet you too, so don’t blame her if she pounces you once you get here.” Saeko informed him.

“That’s during class hours…” Takeshi told her.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be completely excused and it won’t count against you in the slightest.” Saeko assured him.

“How do you know that?” he asked her.

“I pulled some strings to make it so. So be here at ten, okay?” she giggled.

When Takeshi came the next day he made sure to wear a short-sleeved shirt and sweats since he knew what he was getting into. He wasn’t sure why, but he brought his ring gear with him. Was it anticipating something or was he just nervous? Saeko showed him to the hall again, only this time opening double doors leading out to a wrestling arena. Doing warm up stretches there was a Kobold woman with a hardly noticeable snout other than her nose and mouth shape, a short coat of dark brown fur, large soft-looking paws for feet, and dog ears with a matching tail. She was wearing knee pads, tight black shorts, a tight black tank top, and elbow pads.

“Susan, he’s here.” Saeko called making the woman’s ears perk up as she looked over.

“Right on time!” Susan shouted running over at insane speed nearly toppling Takeshi over when she grabbed him starting to sniff him.

“Well, Susan?” Saeko asked.

“He smells fresh from the shower with a little sweat from the walk over here. He’s dedicated to fitness too, I pass him every morning during my three mile run.” Susan replied.

“You’re that girl I see going crazy fast?!” Takeshi exclaimed.

“Yep. I had my true nature hidden of course, so I looked like a regular old human. All monsters are that way, so you can’t find us without some kind of detector.” Susan chuckled.

“Be gentle with him, Susan. I don’t want him injured before his debut against my daughter.” Saeko giggled with a hint a malice behind her words as she left the area.

“Let’s get started with some stretches. We both know we’ve stretched already, but you can never be too careful.” Susan smiled.

Once stretches were over she began to teach him some of the basic holds using a dummy. She was thorough on explaining in great detail how to apply and escape from them. To make sure he got it she had him perform them on her. When she was satisfied they did cool off exercises.

“All right, tomorrow same time we’ll kick it off with those moves before moving on to more difficult ones!” Susan laughed excitedly.

“So I have to keep skipping morning classes…?” Takeshi asked.

“Hey, it’s all good. The university’s prepping everything you missed into a nice little package. Perks of being covered by the MRPC.” Susan winked.

On his way out Saeko flagged him down. She had a serious look on her face. It was actually quite intimidating.

“Aono-san. I’m glad you’re taking it seriously. I only have one request when you get in that ring. Don’t show Tsukasa any mercy. She wants to lose on purpose, she should feel the full force of it. I don’t want to ruin her vision of her debut, but at the same time she needs to learn that we don’t lose because we want to get laid. We lose when we’re outmatched by our opponent. The sex is just one part of it.” she told him.

“I guess I won’t hold back then. Can’t exactly say no to the owner of the promotion can I?” Takeshi chuckled nervously.

“Good boy. Oh, and your match is one week from today. I just know the fanbase will explode with you on the scene.” Saeko smiled.


	2. Dark Dragon is Popular?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Takeshi's first match! Dark Dragon vs Souleater! Takeshi is guaranteed the win, by Tsukasa's demand! How will his future matches go though? What is this Anubis like really? Find out in Monsters, Wrestle! Chapter 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt agitated looking at the long string of letters for when they spend a while saying one sound, so I replaced it with dashes.  
> Example: AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII --> AND I--------------

A week went by fast as he learned from Susan how to wrestle. She was really happy with how fast he learned and how easily he retained the information. She at last deemed him ready. Saeko then made Takeshi skip all classes to relax before his big match, and was pleasantly surprised to find Tsukasa also stayed home for that purpose. Other women began to show up as the day went by, who then exposed their monster natures right in front of him. They really were Arachne, Lamia, and all other manners of monster.

Then three men arrived, one who was middle-aged with spiky golden hair, another who was slightly younger with flat brown hair, and a third who hid his face with his hoodie. Saeko hugged and kissed each of them. That tipped him off in knowing they were his human compatriots on the roster.

“This the new guy?” the man with gold hair asked.

“Yes. This is Takeshi Aono. Starting tonight he’s Dark Dragon.” Saeko replied hugging Takeshi close to her breasts making him blush a deep red.

“He been vaccinated yet? There’s only four hours to showtime.” the hoodie-wearing man asked.

“Ah it only takes thirty minutes to become active, he’s got time.” the blond man scoffed with a smile.

“The sooner the better though, so his system becomes used to it by the time it starts.” the brown-haired man argued while rubbing his neck.

“Well, Aono-kun?” Saeko asked.

“They’re my seniors, so they know best right?” Takeshi chuckled nervously.

“You’re wise to think that way. Play your cards right we might give you some pointers for making these lovely ladies climax during a match.” the blond man laughed ruffling Takeshi’s hair.

“Or he can learn on his own.” the hooded man scoffed.

“Oh stop it. Come on, introduce yourselves.” Saeko urged them.

“Sorry, guess I got sidetracked. Name’s Kenshiro Namatame, 38, but when we’re prepping for matches you can call me by my ring name, ‘Red Lynel’.” the blond man introduced himself.

“James Hamilton, 34, but feel free to call me ‘Rampage Rhino’.” the brown-haired man introduced himself.

“Lone Wolf.” the hooded man growled.

“That’s not very friendly, Adachi-kun.” Saeko pouted.

“It’s okay. I know his type. If I want him to show me respect, I have to earn it first.” Takeshi told her.

“Heh. Glad we understand each other.” Lone Wolf spoke.

“We still haven’t earned it, so good luck new guy.” Kenshiro sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

Saeko then took Takeshi into one of the back rooms and set up for the vaccination. It was over in a second, but he felt a little strange afterward. The feeling subsided by the time they had to get in their dressing rooms and change into their attire. Takeshi began stretching in his outfit to make sure one last time that it fit. It was almost as if it seamlessly conformed to his body with each movement. This was some high quality fabric that Francoise used. After a half-hour of waiting someone knocked on his door, which meant it was his cue to get ready for his moment in the spotlight. He left his dressing room and was directed to wait at the “Entrant #1” ramp, meaning he’d be in the ring first.

“Now making his Demon’s Cauldron debut! Please welcome, Dark Dragon!” an unfamiliar voice called and Takeshi rushed to the ring.

He stopped short of leaping into the ring to carefully get in, remembering what he’d been told by Susan about flashy entrances and injuries. There wasn’t a crowd but there were cameras so he waved to them instead. He got to his corner and saw the announcer was a Lamia with long white hair in a ponytail wearing a suit and glasses.

“His opponent… making HER Demon’s Cauldron debut, the young Souleater!” the Lamia spoke looking at the center camera.

From the “Entrant #2” ramp came Tsukasa with all her features visible wearing black boots, white knee and elbow pads, and a magenta string bikini. She had her hair tied in a ponytail and a confident smile on her face. She slid into the ring and got onto the middle ropes waving energetically to the cameras. Susan then entered the ring wearing a referee’s shirt with black booty shorts.

“Time to check for weapons.” Susan hummed as she trotted to Takeshi beginning to pat him down.

“Is it necessary to touch there…” Takeshi asked as she purposely patted his junk a few times.

“Save the boner for your opponent, I’m just being thorough as the ref.” Susan giggled with a wink.

Susan then trotted over and checked Tsukasa before returning to the center of the ring. She then gave the signal…

-DING-

Takeshi and Tsukasa met in the center and began grappling, Tsukasa obviously putting in little effort to get the upper hand. He first got her in a standing Fully Nelson before suplexing her like that. She got up and he gut punched her taking the wind out of her. He then threw her to the ropes and drop kicked her when she came back. He brought her to her feet, got behind her, and put her in a headlock that she hardly showed any effort in trying to escape letting herself be weakened.

“A Succubus’s tail’s super sensitive to touch, make her squeal and cum in that little number of hers.” Susan whispered to him.

Takeshi nodded and switched to a one-handed headlock and grabbed hold of Tsukasa’s tail making her tense up. He then began stroking her tail making her moan.

“N-Not my tail! No!” Tsukasa cried blushing deep red.

“Oh yeah, the tip is especially sensitive because it’s got tons of nerves in it…” Susan cackled.

“Don’t help him!” Tsukasa barked, but Takeshi had already begun playing with the tip of her tail in the palm of his hand.

She let out squeaks and moans as he continued playing with her tail. Her bikini bottom was beginning to show signs of wetness the more he played with it. She let out loud moans and squeaks when he began squeezing them a bit.

“What’s the matter Souleater? Gonna cum?” Susan asked walking the two toward the ropes as a camera moved closer to the ring.

“I… I…” Tsukasa moaned unable to get words out.

“She might cum if you touch her clit…” Susan suggested to Takeshi.

“N-No no there!” Tsukasa pleaded as Takeshi took a deep breath and slid his hand into her bottom feeling her crotch making her cry out more.

He had no clue what he was looking for, but he evidently found it when Tsukasa let out a loud scream and came hard. She lost all strength in her legs falling to her knees with her mind appearing completely fried. Takeshi looked to Susan and she nodded pulling the strings to Tsukasa’s bottom letting it fall off.

“Like I showed you in that video… the Love Bomb… it never fails to secure the win.” Susan cackled giving a thumbs up.

Takeshi nervously pulled Tsukasa to her feet, turned her to face him, lifts her onto him, and unzipped his pants showing his raging hard-on. He lowered her hips making it start to go in, then with a nod from Susan shoved her hips all the way down making Tsukasa let out a loud moan as blood slowly came from where they were joined. Takeshi got her in a headlock and began bouncing her so it thrust in her as he made his way to the center of the ring. He waited until he was about to cum, and then did a DDT. Her hips coming down on his rod made him unleash all of it into Tsukasa’s womb as she was rendered unconscious. After he was sure he was done, he pulled out rolling her over.

There he saw the tattoo over her womb was glowing bright green. Did that mean she’d be pregnant if not for it teleporting the fetus? He looked to Susan like a lost puppy for confirmation.

“Yes, it worked, now pin her!” Susan told him.

Takeshi bridged her body and then hooked one of her legs. Susan then dove down checking Tsukasa’s shoulders. She was still out cold from receiving the Love Bomb.

“One...Two...Three!” Susan counted before signaling the bell.

-DING DING DING DING DING DING-

“Ghosts and Ghouls, here is your winner by pinfall, Da-----rk DRA-------GO----------N!” the Lamia announced as Susan raised Takeshi’s arm.

“You totally only won because she wanted to lose and I had to direct you. In the future, try not to make me referee on the same night I have a match please?” Susan asked.

“Sorry…” Takeshi groaned.

“Now, time to bang her in front of the entire audience!” Susan exclaimed.

“Huh?!” Takeshi exclaimed.

“Ooh, totally go the throne route! Show her pretty parts to the world of monsters like a true Succubus!” Susan told him snorting steam.

“I don’t know that one… or any positions besides ‘Standard’ really.” he bluntly told her.

“I’ll show ya!” she cackled sitting him down on a middle turnbuckle.

She then sat Tsukasa on him so his rod went into her pussy. Susan then spread her legs using the ropes to keep them spread. A camera came into the ring as Susan put Takeshi’s hands on Tsukasa’s inner thighs.

“Now lift her up and down…” Susan instructed.

Tsukasa came to moaning as Takeshi did as instructed. The minute Tsukasa realized what was happening she tried to escape, but Takeshi’s quick thinking stopped her. He let go of her inner thighs and held her arms behind her back doing it faster. Tsukasa’s squeaks and moans were higher pitch as her breathing became even more erratic.

“Smile as you cum for the camera, Souleater.” Susan cackled as Tsukasa shed some tears.

Tsukasa moaned loud cumming hard at the same time as Takeshi. Her womb mark lit up with bright green again as Susan giggled. She then kissed Tsukasa on the lips.

“You lose.” Susan told her with a wink to the cameras.

After the cameras stopped rolling long enough to swap participants Takeshi took a hot shower. The more he thought about it, the more natural it seemed to him. Tsukasa was a very cute and attractive highschooler. Why shouldn’t he have taken advantage of domination rights? Then it hit him that he was now no longer a virgin. During his thought process he suddenly found himself being hugged from behind by Saeko.

“M-Mrs. Urameshi!?” Takeshi exclaimed.

“Please, we’re coworkers now, Saeko is fine. I am a widow after all… there’d be no relationship repercussions to touching me or even having your way with me in this shower.” Saeko giggled touching his rod.

“I-Isn’t this supposed to wait until a match?” Takeshi asked blushing deep red as she stroked it gently.

“My, my… well, I’m a notorious jobber on this roster… just putting it in me would secure a one… two… three… wouldn’t you rather face one of the girls who’re ready to give you a challenge?” she whispered in his ear making him harder.

“No fair, Saeko, I wanted a match with him first!” Susan’s voice called as she entered the showers.

“Oh my, your first match hasn’t even gone viral and you already have girls fighting over who suffers the wrath of your manhood next.” Saeko smiled.

“I’m his trainer, I gotta make sure he can do it all on his own!” Susan barked at her.

“I’m sure he’d rather have a woman that’ll submissively lose on purpose to a try-hard pooch.” Saeko giggled.

“The try-hard is Anubis! You just can’t restrain yourself with the newbie anymore since the other three won’t wrestle you anymore!” Susan barked at her.

“Those are fighting words. You and me, tonight, KO to Pin Match, to decide who his next opponent is.” Saeko growled.

“S-Sorry to interject… but what’s a KO to Pin Match?” Takeshi nervously asked.

“You can’t submit and you can only pin your opponent once they’re knocked out.” both told him without stopping their glaring contest.

When morning started to come around, the after party started. Susan was disappointed that she lost, proving Saeko can win if she tries. According to Saeko, the only ones that showed up were the ones who had matches. Tsukasa was nowhere to be found though…

“Where’s Tsukasa-chan?” Takeshi asked.

“Oh she was really embarrassed that she got exposed to the monster world that way. She said you ruined her for marriage and to take responsibility. What an anime thing to say, am I right?” Saeko joked.

“Come on, it was both her first time and first loss. All of us were the same way pretty much.” the Red-Skinned Oni woman laughed.

“Speaking of marriage, Lone Wolf, you gonna answer Anubis’s challenge? She did say to have it prepared by her next match. You gonna shoot down another gal attracted to that cold heart of yours?” Kaneshiro asked Lone Wolf.

“She challenged me to a match, not to ask her to marry me.” Lone Wolf growled.

“Not just any match, but a Marriage Match. You gonna lose and marry her or win and break her heart?” Kenshiro chuckled.

“Susan mentioned Anubis earlier. Is she another Kobold?” Takeshi asked.

“She’s an Egyptian Kobold, though she’s one of the rare cases with a short coat with features closer to a jackal than normal. She’s also one of the toughest girls here with the lowest on-record number of losses.” Saeko explained.

“That means she’s real tough…” Takeshi spoke nervously.

“She’ll ride ya until you can’t move anymore once she’s pinned you too… gives a new meaning to ‘getting a wild ride’.” James chuckled.

“She’s a try-harding stick-in-the-mud. She works herself so hard you’d think she’d let herself lose a match to enjoy being pleasured once in awhile. Sadly, she refuses to lose… period… most of her losses required some cooperation from the ref or someone to interfere. She doesn’t even stay for the after parties.” Susan sighed.

“Let’s move to a happier subject. Our matches are officially up on the site and ready for purchase.” the Arachne with long blue hair told them.

“Wonder how they’ll affect the popularity poll on the site.” Kenshiro laughed.

When the party was over Takeshi returned home to rest. He wound up sleeping in until noon. He narrowly managed to make it to his first afternoon class before the lunch break was over. Once classes ended, he got a text from Tsukasa to come over. She was still red in the face a bit as he sat down. Saeko then brought refreshments.

“Congratulations, Takeshi-kun. You’re officially #1 on the site’s popularity poll!” Saeko told him putting her hands together.

“Popularity poll?” Takeshi asked, and then Tsukina showed him on her phone.

“It’s the poll that asks the fans who they want to see more of in matches and who they like the most in general. Naturally, the humans are in the Top 10 at the top four slots. I am in Slot #5 myself.” Saeko giggled.

“Mom’s in really high demand, so purchases on matches with her in them go through the roof every single time.” Tsukasa told him.

“Really? Is she that good?” Takeshi asked.

“No. I’m a MILF, and to monsters that’s very attractive because it means I’m more than capable of breeding.” Saeko giggled.

“Or they like seeing you turned into an obedient little doll when you wrestle a human.” Tsukasa hissed.

“Tsukasa, you take that back.” Saeko pouted.

“Watch, you’ll become a submissive dog when you wrestle next week. It might even be the fastest 3-count you’ll ever have.” Tsukasa scoffed.

“You’ll see, he’ll be the drooling dog!” Saeko cried.

“Tsukasa, don’t bully your mom.” Takeshi told her.

“Why am I getting scolded?!” Tsukasa exclaimed.

“She’s your mother and she hasn’t done anything to warrant being bullied like that.” Takeshi told her.

“Takeshi-kun… you’re a saint.” Saeko cried hugging him tightly to her breasts while nuzzling him.

A few days passed as Takeshi kept to his regime. Before he knew it he was developing decent muscles. Just like he thought when making sure he hadn’t outgrown his outfit, it resized itself to fit his new shape. It was made from some kind of monster fabric. On that Sunday, he got a call from Saeko.

“Takeshi-kun… it seems the fans really can’t wait for more Dark Dragon content. The requests on the site don’t seem to end. They can’t get enough of your inexperienced skills. I’d like you to come over for a match, to hopefully make the requests subside at least until this coming week’s show.” Saeko asked.

“Sure, I’ve got nothing planned.” Takeshi answered.

“Great! I’ll see you in a few.” Saeko told him.

Takeshi got his attire ready and headed over. It was awkward walking in as Saeko told him to come right inside, since Tsukasa was out with friends. He went to his dressing room and got changed before making for the ramp. He peered out and saw the Lamia announcer standing in the ring with a Kobold woman who scarily resembled most depictions of Anubis with a short black coat of fur wearing a referee outfit.

“Ghosts and Ghouls, this is a KO to Pin Match set for one fall! Now coming to the ring, you’ve been asking for him since his debut… Dark DRAGO---------N!” the Lamia spoke cuing Takeshi to come to the ring.

When he got in there he accidentally tripped on the bottom rope making the referee facepalm and the announcer snicker a bit. He played it off and got to his corner quickly. The Kobold he could only assume was the much talked about Anubis walked over and began checking him quite roughly for weapons. She even turned him around and back.

“His opponent, another fan favorite, Lady Nightshade!” the Lamia announced, and Saeko exited the other ramp.

She had a black and red mask on with holes for her horns, a form-fitting black silk leotard, a red garter belt connecting to black thigh stockings, white elbow and knee pads, red ring boots, and red grappling gloves. Her tail was wagging in a seductive way as she entered the ring letting the middle rope move her breasts. She blew a kiss to the cameras before going to her corner as the referee approached.

“Be gentle, Anubis, I bruise easily.” Saeko giggled with a wink

“Don’t make me hurt you before the bell’s even sounded.” Anubis growled as she checked her for weapons.

The Lamia got out of the ring as Anubis finished checking for weapons. She’d gotten to the center when Saeko whistled. She was dangling a pair of brass knuckles by one finger raising her eyebrows seductively while fixing the crotch of her leotard. Anubis stomped over snatching them from her.

“Teehee.” Saeko winked and Anubis kneed her in the crotch while signaling for the bell.

-DING-

“Was that legal to do as ref?” Takeshi asked.

“Shut up and wrestle.” Anubis growled throwing Saeko toward him.

Takeshi lacked the courage to refuse her orders and clotheslined Saeko when she was close enough. Thinking on what Susan told him about wearing out his opponent, he got Saeko in a Figure-4 Leglock making her moan in agonized pleasure. She moved his heel so it’d purposely dig on her nethers making her moan more. Blushing, Takeshi continued to apply the hold making her moan louder not even trying to escape the hold.

“I know you can’t submit but seriously, put up a fight at least? Fucking masochist…” Anubis sighed.

“Killjoy… it felt really good having his heel grind there.” Saeko smirked easily escaping the hold startling Takeshi with her strength.

She got him in a headlock as soon as they got up. Takeshi struggled and struggled but couldn’t break her grip. Was she really this strong? She landed a running bulldog disorienting Takeshi and then she covered him seductively.

“Count him.” Saeko giggled as Takeshi struggled.

“Quit jacking around, he has to be knocked out.” Anubis growled.

“Where’s your sense of humor?” Saeko giggled bringing Takeshi to hit feet where he landed a gut shot catching her off guard.

He used that opening to land a stunner on her making her stagger back to the ropes. He ran and leapt onto the middle rope getting her in a headlock before springboarding off them for a spiraling DDT. Saeko got up trying to get her bearings when Takeshi grabbed her from behind and performed a German suplex appearing to knock her out.

“One… Two…” Anubis counted before Saeko regained consciousness kicking out.

“Dragon-ku---------n…” Saeko growled getting up holding her neck.

He quickly tried to get her, but she slammed her knee into his junk factory resetting Takeshi. She then landed six straight body blows on him before performing a belly to belly suplex. She began landing blows on his jaw one after another until Anubis pulled her off him.

“Excessive violence on top of a cripple shot, fifteen second penalty. Raise a hand and you’ll be punished.” Anubis growled at her despite the killer eyes Saeko was giving her.

Takeshi slowly began recovering as Saeko seemed to become more agitated. What’d he do that set her off? More importantly why’d she have to crush Little Takeshi? He finally got to his feet when he remembered what Saeko had said… you can use sex to secure a win. He’d definitely have to be gentle with the damage she inflicted though, he could worry about the KO once she was incapacitated.

“Penalty’s up.” Anubis spoke and Saeko ran at him full speed.

He timed his dodge just right to grab her waist with one arm and grab her nethers with the other. Saeko moaned getting him in a headlock punching his head again. He quickly began to finger her making her moan more punching faster, but they were hurting less and less. Was it working or was that spot becoming numb due to repeated hits? He couldn’t tell so he suplexed her making her moan loud.

“Dirty, but effective.” Anubis scoffed.

Takeshi quickly got Saeko up throwing her to a corner. He followed close behind and speared her into the corner the instant she turned around. He used her height to his advantage spreading her legs like Susan showed him with Tsukasa. She tried to hit him but he stopped her putting her arms over the top ropes. He then quickly pulled his rod out, moved the crotch of her leotard, and inserted deep into her making a loud moan ring out from her. Anubis was scowling, but stood by as Takeshi had his way with Saeko in the corner.

He thrust deeper and harder making Saeko moan more and more. That was when he remembered the Love Bomb that Susan taught him to use. He roughly played with Saeko’s breasts making her moan more to distract her from noticing him getting her to the top turnbuckle. He wasn’t used to lifting her weight, but he still tried continuing to make love to her as he turned to face the ring. Saeko had a look of realization as she saw the crowd area.

“Please, no… I won’t be able to keep putting effort into winning if you do this…” Saeko pleaded.

“Sorry… but you said yourself that we’re trying to win and get laid… so down… you… go…” Takeshi told her leaping from the top performing a backward Love Bomb cumming hard deep in her womb as the impact knocked her out with her eyes rolled back in her head as she also came hard.

He quickly folded both of her legs over, praying she stayed out this time. Anubis casually walked over and got down. She had a very angry look in her eyes.

“One… … … Two… … … … ... ... … Three.” Anubis counted slowly intending to give Saeko time to recover, but she didn’t, so she signalled the bell.

-DING DING DING DING DING DING-

“Ghosts and Ghouls, the winner of the match by KO pinfall, Dark DRA-----GO-----------------N!” the Lamia announced excitedly as Anubis raised Takeshi’s arm holding painfully tight to his wrist.

“T-That kinda hurts…” Takeshi groaned.

“Good. Keep that pain in your mind, because you’ll be feeling that pain all over your body if you ever replace ring skills with bed skills in a match with me.” Anubis growled in his ear before loosening her grip on his wrist.

In the showers Takeshi was shaking in fear of Anubis. She was ten times as scary as the image he had of her from what he’d heard. He was absolutely terrified of a match with her now. He jumped when Saeko hugged him from behind pressing her breasts on him.

“Takeshi-kun… you didn’t violate me when you won… I bet it was Anubis that scared off your boner wasn’t it…?” Saeko pouted.

“S-Sorry…” Takeshi sighed.

“That’ll never do… I can’t have her making our breeders go flaccid before the main event of those matches even begins.” Saeko pouted beginning to gently jerk him off.

“S-Saeko-san…?” Takeshi moaned.

“That Anubis used to be quite the lover of being done mid-match. Of course, Kobolds have one of the longest lifespans of all monsters. She joined when she was eighteen, and it’s been a very long time since then. All she sees this as is pure wrestling and a means to saving her species after the match. She used to have a breeder she loved to get in the ring and lose to.” Saeko explained to him while giving him a tit job.

“I-Is that so…?” Takeshi moaned cumming on her breasts.

“Yeah… her tail was her number one weak spot, which is why she had it bobbed once her favorite breeder passed away.” Saeko told him sucking on his rod.

“So Kobolds are loyal… to one person…” Takeshi moaned cumming in her mouth.

“She became the stick-in-the-mud she is today pretty quick after the funeral.” Saeko told him licking up what the water hadn’t washed away.

“So when she challenged Lone Wolf… to a Marriage Match… does that mean she’s recently become attracted to him?” Takeshi asked breathing heavily.

“He’s the only breeder that doesn’t touch her for pleasure in matches. The other two tried to bend her over and suffered a horribly embarrassing losing position. In short, he’s earned her respect and admiration for never touching his opponents until after the match is over.” Saeko told Takeshi hugging him close.

“I see… and thanks... f-for the shower service…” Takeshi told her blushing.

“Oh I love servicing the winner. Imagine what I’d have done at your command during the domination rights segment of our match.” Saeko giggled with a wink.

The next day in his last class the teacher, Ms. Patra, seemed to be angrier and more uptight than usual. She was especially harsher when students got a question wrong too. Against his flight response saying to book it once class was over, he stayed behind to approach her.

“Ms. Patra… you seemed… different today.” Takeshi nervously told her.

“How so, Aono?” she growled.

“You seem to… be in a foul mood, that’s all.” Takeshi nervously replied.

“Why do you think that is…?” she asked him.

“Um… I don’t have a clue… I’m willing to hear about it… if you feel okay talking to a student about it…?” Takeshi nervously offered chuckling out of fear.

“You got time?” she asked.

“Plenty.” he nervously replied.

“Then grab a chair.” she told him and he hurried before she did something while there was no one there.

“There’s a guy… Adachi Miyuri… he’s been my boyfriend for some time. We met when he started working at my second job after this. His motif was close to mine, so they saddled me with training him. I wound up getting attached… became loyal. Yesterday he dumped me out of the blue without giving me a reason…” Ms. Patra told him trying not to break into tears.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Takeshi told her.

“Is it because I’m too strict…? Is it because I’m tough on others…? I want to know why…” she cried as black fur began to show on her body.

As she sobbed more fur began to show, her ears started moving up her head as they elongated. Her mouth began to turn into a snout as her eyes turned from light green to emerald. He couldn’t believe it… his teacher was Anubis! That begged the question, did she wear contacts while participating in matches and being the official? Did she know he was Dark Dragon was the real question to be asking though.

“...and now I’ve gone and revealed my true nature to a student…” she sobbed.

“Anubis-san… um… I’ve known about your true nature…” Takeshi nervously told her.

“How do you know…? Are you a stalker or something…?” she asked with red eyes from crying.

“I’m the new guy… Dark Dragon… we met yesterday…” Takeshi nervously laughed rubbing the back of his head.

“The stupidly popular new guy is an average-grade student in my afternoon class? What are the odds…?” she sniffled.

“I… uh… kind of heard about your past from Saeko-san…” Takeshi admitted to her.

“So you look down on me? You think I’m a stick-in-the-mud too?” she asked.

“N-No, no! I think it’s great to love the sport and give your best, but you know… at the end of the day it’s to save the endangered breeds isn’t it? Going seriously all the time is going to make more stress for you when it’s supposed to be a fun time.” Takeshi told her.

“So what do you suggest I do then? Make myself a bitch who’ll spread ‘em for any breeder? Betray my natural instincts of having one partner?” Anubis asked.

“No, no… having one partner is a wonderful thing to have, but you’re trying to save your species from becoming extinct. Just because you’re giving in to lust with the breeders doesn’t mean you’re giving your heart to more than one person.” Takeshi replied in a panic.

“So… you’re saying he dumped me because I was going about being loyal wrong?” Anubis asked.

“Eh?” Takeshi asked back in complete confusion.

“Adachi-kun… I understand what you meant now… why you’d sooner consider an American Kobold to me… I was acting selfish in wanting to only breed with one person when my very species depends on me having as many children as possible.” Anubis sniffled.

“How many Egyptian Kobolds are left, exactly?” Takeshi asked.

“That can still breed? Less than thirty. Less than ten if you’re only going by females.” Anubis replied.

“That’s alarmingly low!” Takeshi exclaimed.

“Indeed. It’s why Saeko-chan tries to put me in as many breeding matches as possible… but because of my uptightness and unwillingness to breed with them… I’ve in truth only produced ten total children.” Anubis admitted.

“Wait… Saeko-san said Adachi was Lone Wolf’s real name… Lone Wolf was your boyfriend?!” Takeshi exclaimed.

“Now you choose to realize that?!” Anubis barked.

“Well… maybe he’ll change his mind if you show him you learned what he meant?” Takeshi suggested.

“You think he’ll take me back if I spread my legs…?” she asked unenthusiastically.

“You said it yourself, he wants you to show more gung-ho in saving your species from extinction.” Takeshi nervously chuckled.

“I’ll have you take responsibility if it doesn’t work.” Anubis growled.

“H-How exactly?” Takeshi asked nervously.

“You’ll be subject to the worst beating of your life in that ring… then I’ll have my way with your mangled body.” Anubis growled.

“Adachi-san, please take her back once she shows you!” Takeshi pleaded in his thoughts.

The next day Takeshi was called over to Saeko’s place again. It was only her there this time. She sat him on her lap showing her height advantage on him, and pulled up the site. She scrolled to the video of their match revealing a startling 1,000,000+ purchases on it already.

“T-That much?!” Takeshi exclaimed.

“The comments are ridiculously positive too. You’ve got thousands of screaming fangirls who about cried with joy when you managed to turn it around. Even my fanboys who bash the ones who defeat me were cheering for you because of the look of ecstasy you put on my face with that Reverse Love Bomb you used to win the match.” Saeko told him.

“Speaking of that… are you okay? I forgot to cushion your landing a bit…” Takeshi asked.

“Oh don’t worry about that. Knowing how to safely perform them is a formality on your part. Monsters are notoriously hard to injure. I’ve had my share of attempts to kill me that failed. A scrape is about all a master swordsman could give me even with an enchanted sword and all the strength in the world can’t break my bones let alone fracture them. So failing to cushion the moves is hardly a concern to us, though we have to be sure to cushion them for the breeders. You are human after all.” Saeko replied smiling.

“Is my popularity always going to be this high…?” Takeshi asked.

“Depends on if you keep producing quality matches.” she replied kissing him on the lips.

“So, are they always on Thursday? The shows, I mean.” Takeshi asked blushing from the kiss.

“Yes they are, every Thursday night from 9 until 1.” Saeko replied.

“I can make a proper schedule now.” Takeshi sighed with relief.

“Your match this coming Thursday will be against Susan. Show her what you’ve learned, but don’t be surprised if you lose.” Saeko told him.

“Yeah. I’ve got a lot I owe her. Even if I don’t win, I have to show her that her time wasn’t wasted.” Takeshi nodded.

“Oh you’re such a sweetheart!” Saeko giggled hugging him tight falling back with him on top.


	3. A Killer or an Admirer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi gets an ominous fan letter. In other news, another match!

It was a quiet Wednesday morning at Takeshi’s dorm room. He could sleep in since they didn’t have classes for quarter grading. He was stirred when someone knocked on his door. The knocking persisted as he slowly pulled himself from bed and to the door. He looked through the peephole to discover Saeko there, wearing her serious look. He quickly opened the door to let her in.

“Thank you for your quick response.” she spoke as she sat down in one of the chairs across from the loveseat.

“You’re really serious right now… is something wrong?” Takeshi asked as he sat down in the loveseat.

“We receive fan letters all the time… but none that are like this.” she replied handing him a jet black envelope with a red wax seal that’s been stamped with a watermark.

“It looks so fancy…” Takeshi spoke as he looked it over.

“Humans can’t sense or smell it, but the presence of death is upon that letter. That is why once you’ve read it I must know its contents, as the boss of your work establishment.” Saeko told him.

“Well let’s have a look then.” Takeshi shrugged as he broke the seal.

The letter he pulled out was blood red with writing in black calligraphy ink. It was in English too, so he strained to read it. Eventually he got irritated…

“Saeko-san, I don’t supposed you can read English…?” Takeshi asked with a defeated smile.

“It’s in English? Well, if I must.” she replied taking the letter from him beginning to read it over.

“What is it? A death threat? A proclamation of an bounty?” he asked nervously.

“A love letter.” Saeko told him in complete disbelief.

“Love letter? From who?” Takeshi asked.

“They referred to themself as ‘The Ferryman’, which is foreboding, but at the same time the letter is sweet. It’s talking about how she’d given up on ever being competent enough to find a partner, but seeing how being able to use your clumsiness to your advantage can be done you’ve restored her will to get out there and try.” Saeko explained.

“It’s kinda nice… to be thanked for something like that.” Takeshi blushed with a wide grin.

“Still, we can’t be too careful. For all you know they may even target you for mating. Species that work with death typically aren’t inclined to share their partner.” Saeko warned him.

“What should I do?” Takeshi asked her.

“Don’t worry. Anubis has her eyes on the campus, plus the headmistress would never let something befoul her students.” Saeko assured him.

“So, if I was covered by Anubis-san and the headmistress why’d you get me worried like that?” he asked.

“I hadn’t gotten to see your ‘scared’ face yet.” she winked.

“Uh-huh…” Takeshi muttered.

“Well, see you tomorrow, I’ll be up bright and early to welcome you at the door. Remember, come straight over without delay.” Saeko told him.

“Right, taking it easy before the show…” Takeshi smiled.

“It’s tradition, after all. Anubis-chan will be there too, since she’s got a match with Kenshiro-kun.” Saeko giggled.

“What’s that got to do with me?” Takeshi asked.

“Making sure you have a good relationship with fellow wrestlers will ensure a kinky experience in the ring, you know. No one wants to get in bed with someone they hate, right?” Saeko replied.

“That’s true.” Takeshi nodded.

After she left, Takeshi got a English to Japanese Translation book from the university library and translated the letter himself. Bits of it were primitive at best, but at least they didn’t lose their meaning. It made him wonder if he’d get more fan mail in other languages. He got a few more translation books and began to self-teach. He made flashcards of translated words alongside their Japanese equivalent. By the end of the evening he was getting a tad better.

The next morning he showered thinking about who could have sent the letter. Was the name she signed it in a hint to her species? Was she endangered too? The thoughts kept bouncing around his head all the way to the Urameshi residence’s gate. Once he got there he just couldn’t get him mind off it until…

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!” Tsukasa’s shriek shattered the fun as she came down the stairs.

“Sweetie, what is it?” Saeko asked.

“Lord Satanael sent me a picture of my fetus!” Tsukasa squealed showing Saeko her phone.

“Oh, it’s already got little horns…” Saeko moaned with a smile.

“Eh?” Takeshi spoke.

“If we want we can ask Lord Satanael to keep us updated on the status of our unborn children. He can send us pictures, videos, or even schedule days where we can go see them in person.” Susan explained.

“This is your baby too, Takeshi-kun.” Saeko smiled showing him the image.

“Usually you don’t see the baby until it’s at least big enough to tell the gender.” Takeshi spoke as he got a good look.

“Oh it’s easy to tell Incubus from Succubus even at this early a stage. It’s all in the development of features. If the horns are pronounced it’s a girl, if the tail is pronounced it’s a boy.” Saeko giggled.

“So that means I’m gonna have a daughter?!” Tsukasa squealed with joy.

“That’s right. Oh, which reminds me, I should be getting the image of my fetus soon too.” Saeko spoke as Tsukasa’s phone buzzed with another text.

“Ooh, another text from Lord Satanael! It must be about the second fetus…” Tsukasa squealed opening the text.

“What’s it say?” Saeko asked.

“He wants me to give Aono-san the Hell App, as the first monster he had sex with.” Tsukasa replied.

“The what app?” Takeshi asked as Tsukasa sat by him.

“The Hell App is what keeps humans like us in touch with the Monster World. Lord Satanael is one of the Three Overlords who oversee everything. Lord Lucifer is in charge of political affairs, Lord Beelzebub is in charge of human world blending, and Lord Satanael is in charge of social stability. Basically, he’s the top-top of the MRPC.” Kenshiro explained.

“So, a boss of all monsters…?” Takeshi nervously chuckled.

“Don’t worry, you won’t get spam or offered satanic deals or anything like that, pull your phone out. You need the app to access the site on your phone anyway.” Tsukasa assured him.

He did so and she touched her phone against his. All of a sudden a red app icon with a black pentagram on it appeared on the screen. Saeko nodded and he activated it bringing him to a strange browser window. A video window then opened.

“Takeshi Aono, I am Lord Satanael. I’d like to thank you personally for choosing to donate yourself to the survival of our endangered demons. By activating this application you now have access to many of the benefits to being a Devil Breeder. This includes the Daemonic Intervention Life and Health Insurance Package, Hellion Shopping Bargains, and much more. I look forward to seeing many new fetuses show up in the Fetal Meadows due to your breeding.” a somewhat cold male voice spoke despite the video feed being completely black.

“Wow, big man himself thanked you.” Kenshiro whistled.

“I’m honored.” Takeshi chuckled nervously.

“We can officially say that you’re one of us.” James laughed.

“Susan, don’t break him tonight, okay?” Kaneshiro joked.

“Who, me?” Susan giggled with a beaming smile.

“I want you to go seriously, that way I can show you that I really have mastered what you’ve taught me so far.” Takeshi told her.

“Admirable goal, but you’re too wet for her ‘serious mode’.” Adachi told him.

“Well, I can put a little more effort in without going ‘serious mode’ on his newbie ass. Plus I wanna be sure he won’t be a deer stuck in headlights when he faces the more exotic girls.” Susan giggled thinking about it.

“The thing is he’d NEED an exotic girl to train with in order to be comfortable with it.” Adachi scoffed.

“He has a point. He’s only been pit against demi-humans so far. I think his next opponent should be trickier… like a member of the Mermaid family, since they’re harder to get a grip on.” Anubis nodded.

“Dive right into semi-humans? Sorry, but I’d have him try his hand at one of the tougher demi-humans first.” James argued.

“What defines a semi-human and a demi-human?” Takeshi asked.

“Demi-human is one that could easily pass for human if you remove certain things, like a Kobolds’ fur and dog features or my devil features. Semi-humans are categorized as partially human, like Centaurs, Minotaurs, and Mermaids. The difference between them is quite clear.” Saeko replied.

Time began to pass as Tsukasa showed Takeshi how to properly use the app. With her help he also set up a Hellverse account, linking him to the social media outlet of monsters world wide. His became a sub-account of Demon’s Cauldron using his ring name, at Saeko’s request. This meant fans could send him emails directly through Hellverse. In fifteen minutes alone he already had 50 new messages.

Showtime rolled around and he got dressed like everyone else. Once he got the mask to his outfit on he felt a cold chill strike his spike. He looked around, but no one was there. He pep talked himself to build his nerve back up when the knock to get ready for his match came. He hurried to the “Entrant #1” ramp where Lone Wolf, now donning a black bodysuit like Takeshi’s but with silver rim and a wolf mask, was leaning against the wall.

“Lone Wolf-san?” Takeshi addressed him.

“Focus on the match, doesn’t matter what happens outside of the arena.” he told him.

“Is something going on?” Takeshi asked.

“Ghosts and Ghouls, this singles match is set for one fall! Coming first to the ring, Dark DRAGON!” the Lamia announcer spoke forcing Takeshi to have to hurry out to the ring without an answer.

He got in the ring and waved at the cameras before taking to his corner. The referee this time was Tsukasa, but she had on a Luchador mask to hide her face. Her tail was wagging nervously.

“His opponent, hitting a milestone 50 kids this month alone, Full Moon Luna!” the Lamia Announcer spoke and out came Susan.

She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing black knee and elbow pads, tight black booty shorts with a white belt on, black grappling gloves, and a white shirt with the sleeves torn off and the lower part rolled and tied to show her stomach bearing a moon image on the chest. Her fur obscured her tattoo though. She slid in the ring and climbed up her corner giving victory handsigns with a wink to the camera.

When she got down Tsukasa began to check her for weapons. She then nervously made for Takeshi. She was a little more thorough with checking him and sighed with relief to find he didn’t have one. She then went to the center as the Lamia announcer left the ring. She then nervously gave the signal…

-DING-

They met in the middle and Susan caught him off guard with an immediate kiss. She used her strength to her advantage hugging him so his arms were restricted as she kept kissing him. The kisses felt a bit awkward through the mask, but she was also pressing her breasts on his chest with her hug. Takeshi had to break her hold so when she went for another kiss he headbutted her making her yelp hopping back holding her snout.

“That wasn’t very nice…” Susan moaned when Takeshi dropkicked her.

She rolled popping to her feet by the ropes. She puffed her cheeks angrily and used her Kobold speed to land several body blows on Takeshi. She threw him to the ropes and on his return dropkicked him. She picked him up and throws him to a corner. She charged and leapt landing her crotch on his making him moan loudly. Keeping him pinned there by her waist she began repeatedly punching his gut.

“H-Hey, out of the corner!” Tsukasa scolded her.

“Who, me?” Susan cackled continuing.

“One… two… three… four…” Tsukasa counted until Susan rolled off him acting innocent as Takeshi took a moment to breathe.

“I wasn’t doing nothin’ wrong...” Susan giggled winking at the cameras.

“You okay?” Tsukasa asked Takeshi.

“I can’t tell if she was holding back…” he coughed.

Susan charged and leapt aiming to hurt him again, but he ducked so her legs would go over his shoulders and she’d collide with the corner. He then lifted her up, ran toward the center, and power bombed her. Tsukasa dove at them when he folded her leg over.

“One… two…” Tsukasa counted until Susan kicked out.

“Let my guard down…” Susan moaned holding her back.

Takeshi then suddenly grabbed her from behind and suplexed her. She rolled to her feet and kicked his gut sending him to the ropes with the wind taken out of him. Susan then got a look of realization…

“I accidentally kicked him full force… I hope I didn’t break anything he needs…” Susan whispered to herself.

She gave him a minute to gather himself before throwing him to a corner. She walked over and began grinding her butt against his crotch. He tried to get her in a sleeper headlock, but she moaned with a smile easily holding his arm a good inch from her neck as she grinded more. She was flat out playing with him at this point.

“Wanna bang right in front of the ref…?” Susan giggled looking back at him knowing Tsukasa was too mesmerized to penalize her for keeping him in the corner.

Takeshi, too turned on by her grinding, couldn’t refuse the offer. He undid his fly as she moved the crotch to her shorts while bending over. She let him pull back her hips so it went deep inside her. With a moan she let him begin moving her hips back and forth thrusting it in her. Takeshi made her moan more by playing with her tail as he moved her. He began to thrust as he moved her hips for better effect.

“Harder…” Susan moaned and he grabbed her wrists pulling back as he began thrusting faster and rougher.

Her knees were starting to tremble as he went to her womb going even harder. He felt Susan’s insides tighten as he thrust as hard as he could… she came! It turned him on so much that he let out a huge load straight into her womb making a loud dog howl leave her. Her tattoo lit up through her fur showing she did indeed have one. He let go of her wrists and she walked him to the center of the ring tilting her head to kiss him through the mask again… and then suddenly landed a neck breaker on him. She covered him hooking his leg, but Tsukasa wasn’t there to count…

“Where the…?” Susan asked spotting Tsukasa being frenched by James, dressed in his Rampage Rhino attire, near the ropes.

“Oh hell no!” Susan barked leaping at them, but James pushed Tsukasa out of the way narrowly dodging the attack himself.

That gave Takeshi a window to recover, reach between her legs grabbing her by the pussy, and rolling her over into a pin. Tsukasa recovered from her kiss in time to dive down. Susan was struggling frantically…

“One… two… three!” Tsukasa counted the moment Susan managed to get out of it.

-DING DING DING DING DING DING-

“That’s bull, he interfered!” Susan told her.

“He didn’t touch you or Dark Dragon-san, so he really didn’t do anything… sorry…” Tsukasa told her nervously.

“Ghosts and Ghouls, the winner of the match by pinfall, Dark DRA------GO--------N!” the Lamia announced.

“No fair, no fair, no fair!” Susan cried as Takeshi held her from behind gently groping her breast.

“You lost, Luna-chan…” Takeshi spoke softly for the cameras as they were still recording.

“Jeez, you bully…” Susan pouted trying not to moan as he scratched under her chin like she was a dog.

Takeshi then made a mess of her lower half as he kept talking to her like an owner to his pet. Tsukasa was beet red seeing how he was making Susan reply with barks instead of words. By the time he finished her nethers were overflowing with semen as she couldn’t help but continue to softly yip and bark like a dog. It was then time for him to hit the showers…

He’d hoped to win or lose clean, but in the end someone interfered. It made him wonder if James and Susan had a rivalry going. Those were typically common among wrestling promotions, so it’d make sense for Demon’s Cauldron to have them. Would that mean the loss was premeditated? It made him question his actual ability, since he was still practicing and making sure to stay in shape. Before he knew it James was in the shower stall next to him.

“Sorry about that interference. Tsukasa asked me to do it because she wouldn’t know what to do if Susan barked at her for ‘not counting the 3’ if you kicked out.” James told him.

“I doubt Susan would actually do that. She had it in the bag pretty much until you stepped in.” Takeshi replied.

“Ah, at least you made a damn entertaining ending. Even I don’t got the balls to make her and Anubis speak or roll over.” James chuckled.

“Isn’t part of it to be entertaining?” Takeshi asked.

“Sure, but you know… making ‘em act like a domesticated pet is the same as saying you’re engaged and or married to a Kobold be they American or Egyptian breed.” James replied making Takeshi stop cold turning ghostly pale.

“It… means…?” Takeshi croaked turning like a rusty machine to look at James.

“So basically you didn’t just beat her, you also humiliated her on a vid that’s going on the Hellverse.” James added.

“I… I…” Takeshi stuttered.

“You know what this means right? You’ll be hitched and you’ll only be able to have matches together. There are some taboo we never cross, ever no matter the circumstances.” James told him.

Takeshi was frozen in absolute horror. What had he done? He didn’t know that. He thought he was being kinky for the video. He took a little longer to finish his shower that night. When he got to the after party it was dead silent among them, and they were all staring at him. He nervously sat down on the only open seat. Saeko then slowly scooted a small black box, more than likely containing a ring to properly propose with, across the coffee table to him. He picked it up breaking into a cold sweat… and when he opened it… confetti burst into his face from within it.

“PSYCHE!!!” they all exclaimed.

“Eh…?” Takeshi asked in complete and utter confusion.

“If that was what it took for Kobolds to marry someone then I’d have been married after my debut match!” Susan laughed.

“I-I-I’m sorry for playing along, Takeshi-kun… y-your innocence was just too cute not to take advantage of...” Saeko giggled on the verge of tears fighting her smile.

Takeshi passed out from relief giving them all a royal scare. That made them all feel bad for being in on the joke. They put him to bed in the guest bedroom and left an apology note on the desk. He had a visitor that night though. A shadow dressed in black wielding a scythe. They placed a black envelope on the pillow by his head, and then stabbed the scythe through the pillow and bed pinning the envelope to the bed. Just as quickly as it’d come, it left without even opening the door…

Morning came with the tweeting of birds. Takeshi groaned and came to. The first thing he saw was the shaft of the scythe over his neck. He had a registering smile for a solid minute. His feminine scream then shattered the morning peace. Saeko kicked the door off its hinges wielding a mace with Tsukasa right behind her wielding a battle ax. Saeko retrieved the scythe as Takeshi tried to calm down.

“How? The window’s still locked and no one can pick a Devil Door’s lock…” Tsukasa pondered checking the windows.

“What’s the letter say…?” Takeshi asked as Saeko opened it to read it.

“It’s from The Ferryman…” Saeko growled reading through it carefully.

“Is it a death threat?” Tsukasa asked.

“It’s a confession of love.” Saeko replied with a look of murderous intent.

“The hell kind of confession is that?!” Takeshi exclaimed.

“She says she’d love to be humiliated like Susan, you’ve given her reason to live, and she’d like you to autograph her scythe.” Saeko told him.

“Autograph it…?” Takeshi asked.

“There are better ways of asking for an autograph. That cut it way too close.” Tsukasa growled.

“I’ll say…” Takeshi sighed.

“The nerve of this girl, she’s also asking for a match! Doesn’t she know?! Endangered only!” Saeko growled with pure fury in her eyes.

“This scent… it’s not exactly death, but at the same time not exactly life. My guess, she’s a Dullahan or Japanese Reaper also known as a Shinigami. Both of these are very unique in that they only act when you’re actually dead, whereas an American Reaper comes when you’re supposed to die.” Tsukasa concluded.

“That’s… much different…” Saeko groaned calming down a bit.

“Are they also endangered?” Takeshi asked.

“They’re both #1 and #2 on the endangered list… there are less than ten Dullahan left in the world, and less than five Japanese Shinigami. A lot of them were prone to attempting to enforce the old ways from the Overlord Era, basically when Gods and Devils were overseeing everything that humans do.” Saeko explained.

“So that’s ridiculously endangered…” Takeshi nervously chuckled.

“Even Kobolds don’t have it that bad.” Tsukasa nodded.

“I… may have to consider it…” Saeko sighed.

“Well, if she’s stalking me, I might be able to get a message out to her.” Takeshi told her.

“How?” Tsukasa asked.

“She wanted an autograph right?” Takeshi smirked.


	4. Deal with Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi comes up with a plan to meet his "admirer". It goes better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Italics indicates speaking English.  
> *The Dullahan is supposed to have an Irish accent, if I do bad on it, I apologize in advance.

Takeshi had taken the scythe home with him. He knew the owner had to be watching, so after autographing the blade with white permanent marker so it’d show up on the black coloring and attaching a letter to the shaft he left it leaning against the front door. Not five minutes after closing the door he heard it move. In its place was a sheet of the red parchment she’d been using with with an intricate black ink drawing of a realistic heart on it. Below “Thank You” was written in English.

The owner was squealing in their residence at the autograph. They then noticed the letter. With haste they opened the envelope and read the contents.

“ _They want to… know my species? I thought the scythe was pretty obvious since it’s distinctive. If this is askin’ what I think it is then I could save us…_ ” a female voice whimpered.

“ _Oi, breakfast has arrived!_ ” a male voice called.

“ _Coming!_ ” she called back.

Takeshi could only wait for the fan’s response. In the meantime he’d keep training. He’d actually managed to get caught up on his assignments too. He was called over to the Urameshi residence on Wednesday though. Saeko was there to greet him at the door. Once they were in the living room she presented a black letter.

“She replied.” Saeko told him.

“It actually came through the mail?” Takeshi asked.

“Indeed. Like I thought, she’s a Dullahan. She’s actually young for her species too, she’s only 463. Her hair still naturally has its red color from her first 50 years of life and her body has retained a shapely form with frequent exercise. She even sent us her measurements for reference.” Saeko replied.

“You said there are how many Dullahan left in the world…?” Takeshi asked.

“Ten or less.” she replied.

“Out of those ten or so how many are female?” Takeshi asked.

“I couldn’t tell you, Dullahans are just that rare.” she replied with a sigh.

“Hey, she’d know… why not ask her? The show’s purpose is to save endangered monsters… so getting crucial information on her species would make a decision like a match easier wouldn’t it?” Takeshi suggested.

“That may not be a bad idea… but are you saying you’d like to step into the ring with her?” Saeko giggled winking.

“I’m concerned about the very low two-digit possibly single-digit number of her species being left.” Takeshi told her chuckling nervously.

“In that case, I’ll ask her to join us. Ooh, I’ll get to tattoo a Dullahan if he accepts…” Saeko giggled thinking about it.

“You’re the one who does the tattooing? Does that mean you tattooed yourself?” Takeshi asked.

“Why do you think mine looks sloppier than the others? Only a magical being can tattoo the symbol and activate its power. It’s why humans cannot use magic traditionally, they must have a magical heritage of some form. Naturally in today’s society using magic symbols such as this could get you in trouble, so I couldn’t just find a monster tattoo artist and get it done.” she explained with a grin.

“That’s… interesting…” Takeshi chuckled.

“Sorry if I lose you when I go into little tangents like that.” she giggled.

“Well, I hope things go well.” Takeshi told her.

“I’ll keep you in the loop. Oh, by the way, while you may not have a match tomorrow do feel free to stop by if you have the time.” Saeko smiled.

“I might do that.” Takeshi smiled back before leaving.

Takeshi spent most of Thursday relaxing and actually finished his assignments in record time. Evening rolled around and he went for a walk before showtime. He stopped at a hill overlooking the park and rested his arms on the guardrail gazing at the night sky. A cold chill then went by him sending a shiver down his spine.

“ _Top of the evenin’ to ya. I don’t suppose you know where the Urameshi household might be?_ ” a woman’s voice asked in English.

He looked over and jumped a bit. Standing there with a pair of red eyes staring intimidatingly was a woman his age with long wavy red hair reaching her posterior. She wore black heeled knee boots, a black skirt, a dark purple winter jacket hiding her shirt, black gloves, and silver earrings. She had a black backpack designed with a skull ornament with her.

“Um… sorry, all I could make out was Urameshi… I know where you’re wanting to go though…” Takeshi chuckled and led her by the hand to the Urameshi residence.

Tsukasa had to answer the door because Saeko was reffing for a match at the moment. Surprisingly, Tsukasa spoke perfect English. She sat down with her and had a full conversation.

“She said her name is Elizabeth Merida Gallahad XIII and she came all the way from Ireland for an interview.” Tsukasa explained.

“Explains why she only speaks English…” Takeshi chuckled.

“ _Can you speak Japanese?_ ” Tsukasa asked her.

“ _I’m still learnin'. I sorta understood what he said when he led me here._ ” Elizabeth replied.

“She said she’s learning.” Tsukasa told Takeshi.

“ _I can read all three forms of Japanese writing just fine though._ ” Elizabeth added.

“She also said that she can read it really well.” Tsukasa relayed to Takeshi as Saeko entered the room with her referee jersey unbuttoned exposing her black lace bra.

“That match went way longer than it should have…” Saeko sighed.

“Mom, the Dullahan’s here.” Tsukasa told her.

“Ah, perfect.” Saeko smiled sitting by Takeshi.

“ _I came ready to field any questions you have._ ” Elizabeth told her.

“ _Good. First, I’d like a situation report on the numbers of your species._ ” Saeko requested.

“ _There’s only three since we lost Grandpa Jack last winter… me family back home is all that’s left of us._ ” she explained.

“That means the situation’s more dire than I thought…” Saeko spoke thinking to herself.

“What’d she say?” Takeshi asked.

“There are only three Dullahan left in the entire world and they’re all family. Basically it’s us or extinction.” Saeko replied.

“That’s not even a choice…” Takeshi told her.

“ _Is that all you needed to know?_ ” Elizabeth asked.

“ _The second thing we need to know is your allergies, medical conditions, etcetera._ ” Saeko replied.

“ _Oh sure, I brought that with me. I thought you might want that._ ” she smiled pulling a folder from her backpack to hand it to her.

“Other than peanut and cat allergies, she looks completely healthy. She fractured her left index finger when she was four, but I doubt that’ll affect anything.” Saeko spoke after reading through it and handing it back.

“What’s the third thing you said you needed to know from her?” Takeshi asked her.

“ _Elizabeth… are you an M or an S?_ ” Saeko grinned making her blush.

“ _I’ve no experience with men, ma’am, so I couldn’t tell ya. I’ve remained untouched hopin’ for romance but the situation has made that impossible until a healthy supply of Dullahan are made. Me ma and myself are the last females after all._ ” she replied.

“ _Only one last thing to ask… how willing are you to learn how to rumble in the ring?_ ” Saeko asked.

“ _I couldn’t be more willing if I tried, ma’am._ ” she replied.

“ _Excellent! This is Takeshi, one of our male competitors. If you’d like I can have him continue teaching you Japanese._ ” Saeko offered.

“ _That’d be mighty kind of ya._ ” she smiled.

“What am I doing?” Takeshi asked.

“You’re to help her improve her Japanese to make living here easier. Reading Japanese is a good tool for the battle, but you can’t win if you don’t speak Japanese.” Saeko replied with a smile.

“I don’t understand English though.” Takeshi told her.

“I’ll have Tsukasa interpret until you can mutually understand each other.” Saeko smiled reassuringly.

“What about where she’ll stay?” Takeshi asked.

“We can house her quite comfortably here. I’ll personally handle her wrestling training as well.” Saeko replied.

“I guess there’s nothing for it but to put in my best effort.” Takeshi chuckled.

“ _Ma’am, I’ve only one request… my debut match pit me against Dark Dragon._ ” Elizabeth told Saeko.

“ _I don’t see why not. First thing’s first though, you need to get your tattoo. That alone will be three days for the outline, filling in some of it, and then the rest._ ” Saeko smiled at her.

That evening Saeko scheduled Elizabeth’s training and language tutoring. Takeshi took it upon himself to check out English-to-Japanese dictionaries for that purpose. His first session wasn’t until Monday, so he decided to hunker down and self-teach himself some English before then to hopefully understand a little of what Elizabeth will be saying. With any luck, Tsukasa would also lend him a hand when he comes to a word he can’t say properly in English. He’d made his Deal with Death, so to speak…


	5. Wrestles in English

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Takeshi finally gets in the ring with an occationally headless wrestler!

It was early Monday morning, Takeshi was on his way to his fourth session with Elizabeth. His phone began buzzing with a text message alert from Tsukasa letting him know everything was ready to attempt a full Japanese discussion. Once the session began he could tell Elizabeth was nervous.

“ _ We’re going to try having you speak completely in Japanese. That way we gauge how well you’re doing. _ ” Tsukasa told Elizabeth.

“ _ I’ll try. _ ” Elizabeth nodded.

“How has your training been going?” Takeshi asked her.

“It is coming along well. I am learning a lot.” Elizabeth answered.

“ _ A bit formal, but a good start. _ ” Tsukasa nodded.

“I should be ready by this Thursday. Urameshi-san is pleased with my progress.” Elizabeth continued.

“Very good.” Takeshi smiled.

“It looks like she’s studying extensively in her free time too, the overachiever.” Tsukasa giggled.

“ _ It’ll feel good ta get in the ring with you. _ ” Elizabeth smiled.

“She said she can’t wait to get in the ring with you.” Tsukasa translated.

“I only understood a word or two since I’m still learning English myself, so thanks for translating still.” Takeshi told her.

The next two days were spent making some last minute touches on her speech. On Thursday it was time to kick back and relax. Elizabeth was understandably very nervous.

“Okay, it’s announcement time.” Saeko announced.

“What’s up?” Takeshi asked.

“Tonight’s show is being presented before the MRPC, so give it your best.” Saeko grinned.

“I don’t know if my heart can take it...” Elizabeth spoke.

“You’ll make it. This is done every so often to show we’re putting out quality content, but I think it’s those closet perverts wanting to get off without paying for the vids.” Tsukasa scoffed.

When the time finally came Takeshi was finally used to getting dressed and waiting for his cue. Once more seeing Adachi display his veteran skill in the ring fascinated him. He held his own very well against what appeared to be a completely normal woman with extremely beautiful skin. Mid-match he saw she was a Yuki-Onna when she attempted to freeze Adachi’s feet to the mat. At last afterward…

“This singles match is set for one fall! Now coming to the ring… Dark Dragooooooooon!” the Lamia announcer spoke and to the ring Takeshi went.

This time he confidently got in the ring and gestured to the camera as if to the fans. He was pumped this time. The referee was Saeko this time, but like Tsukasa she had on a luchador mask and was hiding her horns for some reason. Was it a kayfabe thing where the fans had to believe they had many different referees?

“Now making her Demon Cauldron debut… Lady Death!” the Lamia announced.

Creepy organ music began to play as Elizabeth rode out on a motorcycle. She was dressed in black boots, black cowboy leggings with skulls on the calves, a tight black thong with a matching top, a black leather vest, and a collar around her neck presumably to keep her head on. She circled the ring a few times before parking her motorcycle and entering the ring. She then gave a beheading gesture to Takeshi, obviously putting on an act.

“I sure hope no one’s head rolls for real.” Saeko giggled as she searched the two and then gave the signal.

-DING-

The two locked in the middle and Elizabeth attempting slipping behind him only for Takeshi to snag her vest allowing him to grab and suplex her. Takeshi then began to perform an abdominal stretch on her feeling her butt on him.

“Her skin’s… really soft.” Takeshi thought giving her an opportunity to elbow his gut getting free.

She used the ropes to gain momentum and hit him with a clothesline followed by an elbow drop. Elizabeth then locked in a boston crab making Takeshi groan in pain trying to get to the ropes. She showed no signs of relenting either.

“Do you give?” Saeko asked.

“No!” Takeshi roared struggling more.

“Do you give?” Saeko asked again.

“No!” Takeshi roared bouncing himself up to attempt pulling Elizabeth off getting his hands under her chin.

A loud pop made Elizabeth let go of his legs as Takeshi flopped onto the mat. Takeshi was still holding something though. He had to fight to stifle a scream because he literally had Elizabeth’s head! The pop was her collar snapping! Elizabeth looked equally freaked out.

“ _ I’ve never had a man hold my head before… it isn’t uncomfortable though... _ ” Elizabeth blushed.

“ _ Didn’t realize it was sexual… _ ” Takeshi stated.

Takeshi looked to her body and realized that because she couldn’t see through him was struggling to find him. A grin came to Takeshi’s face beneath the mask as he sat Elizabeth’s head at the edge of the ring facing where the crowd would be. He didn’t know if it was cheating, but Saeko would surely let him know.

“ _ H-Hold on! I can’t see my body! _ ” Elizabeth cried as her body flailed its arms panickedly.

“Oh my, it seems that Dullahans have a fatal weakness…” Saeko grinned.

Takeshi took full advantage of Elizabeth’s helplessness. He suplexed her body, slammed it, performed embarrassing holds that weren’t necessarily painful to her, and performed off-the-top moves. Elizabeth’s moans and grunts could all be heard from her head where Saeko had set a mini-microphone so she’d pick up on the video. Takeshi tossed her vest from the ring and began fondling her making Elizabeth moan even more.

“You can be dirtier than that, Dragon-kun. There isn’t very high demand for softcore.” Saeko whispered with a wink.

“ _ I’ve been wondering about this… _ ” Takeshi spoke setting up for a pedigree, but then took it out beginning to thrust into Elizabeth’s neck stub.

“ _ H-Hold on t-that’s… w-wait… _ ” Elizabeth pleaded making half-choking sounds.

“So that’s what happens when someone pleasures themself with headless fellacio…” Saeko giggled to herself.

“ _ Her esophagus is as soft as her skin… _ ” Takeshi moaned as he literally came down her throat making Elizabeth really emit choking sounds.

Takeshi then took off her top and used it to blindfold her head making her cry out in embarrassment. He then threw her body to a corner and began playfully punching her breasts left, right, left, right making them bounce and jiggle. Saeko began touching herself a bit as Takeshi restrained Elizabeth’s arms and started sucking her nipples. The wet spot on Elizabeth’s bottom was very apparent now as Takeshi continued to suck on her like a newborn. He then started doing her there in the corner as Saeko started pleasuring herself watching it go down.

“ _ I thought y-you had to win… oh don’t listen to me… no, but the rules… oh by Jesus, right there… _ ” Elizabeth moaned.

Takeshi fired a heavy load straight into her womb making the mark glow as Elizabeth screamed orgasming. Saeko came at the same time and then Takeshi lifted Elizabeth by her thighs tilting back a bit to keep her from flopping backward as he carried her to the center of the ring. He then dove forward slamming her body on the mat as it slammed her womb making Elizabeth cry out ecstatically. He held her there by her thighs as Saeko dove checking her shoulders.

“1! 2! 3!” Saeko counted loudly before signaling the bell.

-DING DING DING DING DING DING-

“Ghosts and ghouls, the winner of the match by pinfall… Dark DRAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOOOOON!” the Lamia announced.

Takeshi left her body laying on the mat and fetched her head. He then reinserted into her making her moan as he started making out with her head. He continued thrusting into her while sucking her tongue making Saeko pleasure herself again. After a solid five minutes of hot passion the three climaxed together once more.

The after party was a blast as always Elizabeth was still a bit worn out from the match though. Tsukasa had actually needed to help her get to and from the showers due to the numbness in her hips. Anubis chewed Saeko out for letting Takeshi get away with keeping Elizabeth in the corner  as long as he did though. Anubis was noticeably more relaxed, but wasn’t about to let rule violations slide.

“So, how do you feel about your first match?” Tsukasa asked Elizabeth.

“I’ve never felt that way before… it was quite an experience. Of course, something unexpected happened… when he did my neck… that’s something that’s only ever been a pipe dream to Dullahan women, but I’ve now experienced it. Ma will want to hear all about it.” Elizabeth smiled blushing.

“Wait, that’s something Dullahan women WANT to have done to them…? I’d have thought it’d be degrading.” Kenshiro asked in shock.

“Oh yes, it’s got a similar effect to the g-spot. That and having your way with our disembodied head using our bodies as a chair.” Elizabeth answered.

“Dullahan are 100% more kinky in my mind now.” Susan blushed.

“Oh right! Takeshi-kun, I think you’re now experienced to try out a more advanced opponent.” Saeko smiled.

“Eh?” Takeshi asked.

“So I’ve slated you to wrestle Anubis next week.” Saeko giggled.

“Ah…” Takeshi spoke going pale as Anubis grabbed his shoulders.

“Train hard… the mat’s got your name on it…” Anubis grinned with sinister intent.


	6. The Trial

It was early six o’clock in the morning on Saturday. Takeshi had barely gotten sleep due to nightmares of what Anubis would do to him on Thursday. He closed his eyes once more to attempt getting some sleep when someone began knocking on his door. He sluggishly got up and opened it to find a woman with long red hair wearing a business suit standing there.

“Um… may I help you?” Takeshi asked.

“I am Miyuki Sanada, Demon Fox Representative of the MRPC Council. I come here today to inform you that with Demon Cauldron’s recent acquisition of an extremely endangered species they are ordered to hire at least two more sources of male DNA to promote genetic diversity. The council would also order to induct more women from the species, but there are just so few.” she introduced herself.

“Why not tell my boss this? I’m just an employee.” Takeshi asked.

“Saeko Urameshi and I are NOT on speaking terms, yet they told me to come tell her anyway. So I’m telling you to tell her for me.” Miyuki growled.

“I see…” Takeshi nervously chuckled.

“One more thing… to further boost the number of Dullahan I encourage frequent casual sex with your coworker.” Miyuki told him before walking away.

“Like I could just ask that without truly getting to know her.” he sighed.

He got dressed and went over to the Urameshi residence. When he got there Tsukasa answered the door looking a bit worried. Without a word she pulled him in and to the living where Sanae looked lifeless with a letter on the couch beside her. He carefully took the letter and read it over. It was a very long winded way for the MRPC to say they want Sanae to appear before them to discuss topics regarding Demon’s Cauldron. 

“It looks like a standard affair. They’re the reason you can do this right? What’s so bad about seeing them?” Takeshi asked.

“You don’t understand… whenever they summon someone before them it is NEVER a good thing…” Saeko told him in a lifeless tone.

“It’s not like someone could go in your place either…” Tsukasa sighed.

“Hold on… the loophole… in the event the boss isn’t available the next available employee must step up…” Saeko grinned staring at Takeshi with an odd form of lust.

She slipped from the couch and hugged Takeshi’s waist rubbing her cheek on his crotch. Takeshi had no words for the display she was putting on. Tsukasa had an unamused expression.

“Ta-ke-shi-kun. <3 I’m not feeling well… could you go before the MRPC for me…?” Saeko seductively pleaded pressing her breasts on his crotch.

“W-Why me?” Takeshi asked trying to keep his cool.

“You’re our most popular male… I know you can convince them with your answers… <3” Saeko seductively giggled.

“When do I have to go see them?” Takeshi sighed accepting that he can’t talk his way out of it.

“Thursday morning at noon you need to be at the courthouse in town. Look for the extremely out of place dark oak door. I’m not kidding either, it’s the only dark oak door, all the rest are light oak. Once you’re there show them this so they know you represent me.” Saeko instructed handing him a brooch depicting a scantily-clad demoness.

“Mom really hates going to see them…” Tsukasa sighed shaking her head.

Thursday rolled around and Takeshi dressed as best he could. He entered the courthouse and found Sanae wasn’t kidding, the door really did stick out like a sore thumb. He knocked and it opened slightly showing two red eyes positioned horizontally. Takeshi nervously showed the brooch and the door was opened showing a long pathway and no one behind the door. He nervously made his way toward the light at the end of the hall only to find himself on the trial platform of a courtroom with chattering monsters all around him. The platform sealed him in too so he couldn’t attempt to flee.

“Order! The meeting has started!” a ferocious woman’s voice roared slamming a cast iron gavel on its plate.

“Presiding this meeting is Dragon Party Representative Vagner Draco, all will be silent.” a man in a police uniform spoke.

Sitting where the judge typically does was a masculine yet well endowed woman with dragon horns, wings, tail, and forearms and forelegs bearing red scales and black claws. She was dressed in a black business suit subtract the jacket showing her sleeves rolled up and shoes due to the size of her feet. Her long white hair went well with her red scales.

“You bear Saeko Urameshi’s family crest but are not her husband… what affiliation do you have to her?” Vagner asked.

“I’m… her employee… who wrestles under the moniker ‘Dark Dragon’, ma’am. She was sick and couldn’t make it.” Takeshi answered.

“I see… this actually works in our favor as we would have requested to interview you anyway.” Vagner scoffed with a smirk on her face.

“S-So why was my boss summoned here exactly…?” Takeshi nervously asked.

“We desired to congratulate her on record highs in viewership that haven’t been reached in nearly 200 years. This time we’d like her to learn from her mistake back then and capitalize on what her promotion’s doing right… add more endangered, add more partners, and expand her list of match types. The viewers love a bit of diversity, and two new competitors has succeeded in achieving that.” Vagner answered.

“I can relay the message.” Takeshi nodded.

“Now, onto questions we have… for you…” she spoke suddenly getting serious pulling out a list.

“A-Ask away…” Takeshi nervously told her.

“First, from the Mothman Party… ‘would you use a lamp on a stick to keep your opponent mesmerized while you take sexual advantage of them?’... would you?” Vagner read off.

“I… honestly don’t know how to respond to that… is it asking that if I were facing a Mothman in a match…?” Takeshi answered.

“To the next then. From the Slime Party, ‘do you prefer solid girls or are you open to amorphous too?’... typical…” Vagner scoffed.

“I’ve never dated one so I wouldn’t know…” Takeshi nervously chuckled.

“Next… okay, I asked for REAL questions, so why in the hell are 95% of these questions trying to get into his pants?!” Vagner roared making many of the representatives slightly avert their gaze blushing.

“Is she exaggerating or is that the real percentage…?” Takeshi thought to himself.

“I’m only reading the ones that are real questions.” Vagner growled.

“I’m ready for them.” Takeshi nodded.

“First, from the Fairy Party… ‘Are you treated fairly by your employer?’... an honest question.” Vagner smiled.

“More than fairly. Mrs. Urameshi sees to it that the medical and living needs of Demon’s Cauldron participants are met in spades. She firmly believes in a friendly atmosphere to promote happy love in the ring, as odd as that sounds.” Takeshi answered.

“I see… Next the Nyarlathotep Party asks ‘We know you’re still in college. Does Demon’s Cauldron accommodate your schedule if need be?’... a very good question.” Vagner read off.

“It has. It also gave me a flexible schedule to accommodate sudden matches, but I make it a point not to abuse it if I can get my assignments done on time.” Takeshi answered.

“Last question… from the Dragon Party… ‘If the need ever arose would you raise one of the children you fostered while participating in Demon’s Cauldron?’...” Vagner asked with a fiercely focused gaze on Takeshi making him sweat a bit.

“T-They are my kid… so if that situation came up then there’s no ifs, ands, or buts about it. I need to take responsibility for them.” Takeshi answered trembling a bit.

“You say that… but can you truly follow through on it?” Vagner asked narrowing her eyes.

“Could you?” Takeshi counter-asked making her eyes widen in surprise.

“Don’t get smart…” Vagner growled.

“It’s not getting smart, it’s asking you if you yourself can perform the action you’re asking me to accomplish if necessary.” Takeshi shot back with a smiling poker face.

“I’ve made a decision… there’s a breed of dragon that’s endangered and known for their strength… you’re going to recruit one and be their first opponent. That is an order from the MRPC.” Vagner grinned sadistically.

“Me and my big mouth…” Takeshi thought whimpering.

He then returned to the Urameshi residence to a surprise celebration by his other male competitors for surviving the MRPC. Apparently Saeko has done this to all three of them in the past. He had to tell her though…

“The MRPC orders you to recruit more men and more endangered breeds, something about failing to capitalize on popularity in the past. Not sure what that was about.” Takeshi told Saeko.

“I was afraid of that… the problem with some endangered breeds is that they’re dangerous to humans just by being around them, which caused their endangered status in the first place. I had to have our Yuki-Onna alone sign 40 agreement papers by the MRPC’s order to ensure the men’s safety just being in the same room with her.” Saeko sighed. 

“What’d she have to agree to?” Takeshi asked.

“She has to wear a Heat Collar at all times to counter the -32 degrees aura that’s around her at all times. Otherwise, especially in a match, we’d be freezing our asses off.” James explained.

“She says that it’s only a trifle if she can save her species, but every once in a while when no one’s looking she’ll give a light tug at the collar wearing a very annoyed face.” Kanashiro added.

“Careful, she might chill your crotch in your next match together if you say too much.” James teased.

“Takeshi’s got bigger problems tonight. Anubis has been waiting to give him his first loss.” Adachi told them.

“You had to remind me…?” Takeshi nervously chuckled.

“Anubis has actually lightened up a bit. She’ll happily embrace groping now, but any piercing her during the match will get you a gut shot from hell.” Kanashiro told him.

“She said something about walking with the past behind her. Ratings for her matches have increased, so I guess it’s a good thing.” James shrugged.

“It’s a start I guess.” Adachi stated.

Showtime came around and Takeshi was so shaky he dropped his helmet six times before actually getting it on. He managed to get to the stage door shaking when Anubis hugged him from behind making him seize entirely. She was wearing black elbow and knee pads with an egyptian-styled golden gilded loincloth and matching bra top with an ankh amulet around her neck.

“Listen, I can tell you’ve been afraid of tonight since you learned about the match. I won’t be too cruel if you can promise me just one thing… that you’ll at least try to put up a fight.” Anubis asked.

“I-I might panic and try to… replace skill with sex…” Takeshi admitted.

“You’re being upfront with it, so I’ll give you some leeway but not too much. There has to at least be some semblance of the sport in there. Well, I have to get to my entrance ramp. A wise guy once said to remember why we’re doing this in the first place, so try to find your nerve.” Anubis told him giving an encouraging pat on the back before leaving.

“I think she’s paraphrasing, but the message is there.” Takeshi sighed with a smile.

“Now coming to the ring, he’s currently 4-0 and is beloved by a large number of fans… Daaaaaaark DRAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOON!!!” the announcer spoke and Takeshi jogged down to the ring.

“I have to try to do better. I can’t be the klutz that wins by making my opponent cum forever.” Takeshi thought to himself.

“His opponent of the opposite sex… she’s merciless, fierce, and wants the top position at all times… Anuuuuubiiiiiiiis!” the lamia announced and then Anubis walked down to the ring calmly getting on the apron proceeding to backflip over the ropes sticking the landing like it was nothing. 

The announcer left the ring as Sanae entered the ring in a referee shirt. She had on her serious face, which was a rare occurrence. She diligently checked both for weapons without any funny business. This side of her was a bit scary for Takeshi who knew her as a flirt with zero limits. Once she returned to the center she gave the signal.

<DING>

Takeshi locked up with Anubis and learned very fast she didn’t plan on holding back her monster strength. She quite literally threw him to the ropes, his feet weren’t touching the mat, his momentum was what carried him. The clothesline he received felt like a guillotine. He readied his legs to spring remaining on his hands and knees suddenly hitting Anubis with a stunner when she got close.

It didn’t stun her very much, but it was enough for Takeshi to spear her and lock in a Boston Crab. She was groaning in pain but far from giving up. It only took her ten seconds to reach the ropes forcing him to release her. Anubis went straight back on the offensive with several body blows followed by a belly to belly suplex. She then locked in a chin lock while purposely pressing her breasts on his back.

“Do you give?” Sanae asked with zero enthusiasm.

“N-No!” Takeshi roared trying to get free.

Takeshi kept trying to get loose despite the agony Anubis was inflicting. She could snap his neck or break his jaw if she wanted, but didn’t for obvious reasons. Takeshi drooled a bit trying to get loose and the instant the drool touched Anubis she shuddered and released the hold to wipe it off.

“Sorry, it just happened…” Takeshi whispered.

“Forgiven, but that was very gross.” Anubis whispered back.

The two locked up again and Anubis tried to throw him again, but this time Takeshi stood his ground grabbing her wrist to throw her instead using her strength against her. Takeshi hit her hard with a spear seeming to take the wind out of her and hooked her leg.

“One.” Sanae counted before Anubis kicked out.

“You didn’t really think I’d be down for three from that did you?” Anubis scoffed.

“Had to try…” Takeshi replied.

She then threw him to a corner really winding him. Anubis followed it up by slamming her body into his. She then began slamming her knee into his gut.

“Out of the corner. One. Two. Three. Four.” Sanae counted before Anubis backed off.

“She’s really not holding back… I still have to give it my best shot! For the future of her species!” Takeshi thought to himself charging Anubis when a shadow bore down on him and something hit the back of his head causing him to lose consciousness.

When he came to he had bandages on his head and was in one of the guest rooms at Sanae’s place. He was still in his ring gear other than his helmet for some reason. Anubis was nude in the same bed with him making him jump a little.

“Thank god you’re okay…” Anubis sighed with relief.

“What happened…?” Takeshi asked touching his head wincing in pain.

“An unexpected visitor interrupted the match. She said she was sent by the MRPC to wrestle you. Typical of them, they didn’t bother to tell her the process of scheduling matches.” Anubis explained with obvious agitation in her mouth.

“So I got blindsided… guess that means I lost without getting to give my all...” Takeshi sighed depressedly.

“I refused to pin you after we subdued our invader because it wouldn’t be fair. Sanae tried to force me so I made you pin me instead. I then carried you to this room where I had my way with your member as gently as I could so I didn’t agitate your head injury.” Anubis explained.

“That… kind of hurts my pride…” Takeshi sighed.

“Relax. The net exploded with my show of sportsmanship. Hell, a whopping 95% of my fans welcomed my change in character.” Anubis shrugged.

“Only 95% of them?” Takeshi asked.

“The holdout 5% are the hardcore fans that loved my cruelty.” Anubis replied.

“Still, I should have rightfully lost.” Takeshi told her.

“I consider it a win for me, I got a good ten kids out of you last night. If it so pleases you, I’ll do you on camera next time.” Anubis explained with a smile.

“I kind of want to meet the girl that hit me…” Takeshi spoke.

“You stay in bed, I’ll have Sanae bring her in here.” Anubis told him while gently pushing him back into rest position.

The woman Sanae and Anubis entered with was at least eight feet tall. She had very long black hair, enlarged arms from the elbows down covered in black scales, a large tail and equally large wings, a stoic expression, and explosive sex appeal. She was dressed only in a specially made black thong and a T-shirt insinuating she had nothing underneath.

“This is Fei, a member of the highly endangered Elder Dragon species. She was selected by the MRPC due to her mastery of shapeshifting between human and dragon form.” Sanae introduced the woman.

“I am sorry for attacking you without warning. It was dishonorable of me both as a dragon and prospective mate. I will lose on purpose in our first match as compensation.” Fei spoke groveling at the foot of the bed.

“No, no, I’d prefer a fair match in all honesty. I know a lot of the girls are way stronger than us guys so they can’t go 100% on us, but I appreciate having to work for the win more than it being handed to us on a silver platter.” Takeshi explained in a slight panic.

“I am an Elder Dragon, so I would have to limit myself to 5% of my full power for you to have a fair battle unarmed.” Fei told him.

“Elder Dragons are notoriously one of the strongest monsters in the world, even outranking Vampires and Mermaids. Vagner of the MRPC herself is also an Elder Dragon. They can live to be 2,000,000 years old or so I’ve heard.” Sanae whispered into Takeshi’s ear.

“I must still pay for my transgression somehow.” Fei told Takeshi.

“How about an unofficial match where Takeshi gets total domination of you? It’d be off-camera so there’d be no pressure to act tough.” Sanae suggested.

“So long as I get a rematch uninterrupted I’m fine with whatever Takeshi wants to do.” Anubis shrugged.

“Something tells me you won’t let me say no…” Takeshi nervously chuckled.

“Splendid! When he’s recovered we’ll set it up.” Sanae smiled.

“I can heal him with my saliva.” Fei stated.

“Say what now?” Takeshi asked with blank eyes.

“My saliva has healing properties, so you could say that Elder Dragons literally lick their wounds to get better.” Fei replied.

“He’s concussed, not bleeding.” Anubis pointing out.

“That just means he takes my saliva orally like pain medicine.” Fei told her.

After a lot of arguing between the ladies, Fei was allowed to french Takeshi so he could heal. Anubis volunteered to be the referee for their unofficial match. Even while standing up, Fei had a staggering height advantage. If it were recorded the fans would need David and Goliath levels of suspension of disbelief to believe he could legitimately win against her even at 5% of her full strength.

“No need to check for weapons since we came straight here.” Anubis shrugged before slipping on a referee shirt.

“I am ready.” Fei spoke throwing off her shirt revealing she really didn’t have anything beneath exposing her breasts giving Takeshi a nosebleed.

“N-No bra…?” Takeshi asked.

“Bras are inconvenient and itchy. I prefer to let my breasts hang free as birds.” Fei replied bouncing her breasts instantly making Takeshi hard.

<DING>

Takeshi didn’t bother locking hands and slipped behind her to deliver a german suplex. She was shockingly not as heavy as he expected. In fact, she felt lighter than the other girls despite being larger than them. If she was lighter, that meant it was easier to perform high power moves on her. He had to test it. He easily lifted her onto his shoulders and powerbombed her making her moan when her tail hit the mat. Was it her weak spot?

“HYA!!!” Fei shouted blushing deep red when he stroked her tail. 

“So it’s similar to Sanae and Tsukasa, her tail is actually sensitive to touch. All right then…” Takeshi thought to himself.

Takeshi mounted her lower back and started rubbing her tail making Fei moan and squeak clenching her fists taking it. He felt her body twitch and quiver as he continued playing with her tail. She was very weak to it.

“C-CUMMING!!!” Fei screamed tensing up for a few seconds before relaxing.

Takeshi threw Fei to a corner breathing heavy. Anubis then got her in a sleeper headlock from behind startling her.

“D-Dark Dragon is my opponent…” Fei managed to choke out.

“No, he was MY opponent. You stole a fair match from me. So consider this my payback.” Anubis whispered into her ear while tightening the sleeper.

It didn’t take long for Fei to go limp cumming again. She pushed Fei toward the center falling forward for Takeshi to catch between his legs. He cupped her butt cheeks and performed a package piledriver, at least as best he could due to her size. He then hooked her leg and Anubis checked her shoulders…

“One! Two! Three!” Anubis counted.

<DING DING DING>

“Are her bones hollow or something? She was super light.” Takeshi asked.

“All dragons are that way to make flight easier. To compensate, their bones are extremely hard.” Anubis answered.

“I see…” Takeshi nodded.

“Now, fuck her all you want. I’ll even count a pin each time you cum if that’s your fantasy.” Anubis offered.

“To be honest that does sound kind of hot.” Takeshi admitted.

Takeshi removed Fei’s thong and put it in her. An overwhelming feeling then rushed over him. He couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting and hands from fondling. It was like lust had completely consumed him. It didn’t take long before he came deep inside Fei. He then folded her legs over.

“One! Two! Three!” Anubis counted.

Takeshi fucked her for what seemed like hours. He couldn’t stop having his way with her. After a grand total of 40 pinfalls Takeshi seemed to calm down and embrace Fei’s body seeming to lose consciousness between her breasts. Only then did Fei come around in a dazed state.

“Were you really out for all of that?” Anubis asked.

“I truthfully came around at fifteen…” Fei admitted.

“What was that anyway? No human usually has that kind of stamina. Did you do something?” Anubis asked her.

“I probably should have mentioned this earlier… but there are very small fine-point barbs inside an Elder Dragon’s vagina that inject a very strong aphrodisiac into their mate to ensure pregnancy. It wears off after a little while leaving the male fatigued but stress free.” Fei replied with a giggle stroking Takeshi’s hair.

“In other words you win if your opponent tries to pierce you in the middle of a match.” Anubis stated.

“Well… depending on if I’m worn down by the time it happens. I honestly can’t feel my hips right now.” Fei smiled.

“Don’t interrupt my rematch with him next week, got it?” Anubis asked in a serious tone.

“I promise to stay out of it. Ms. Urameshi made it quite clear that I’m to behave myself.” Fei replied.

“Honestly, she only loses her perviness when the MRPC gets involved with the show…” Anubis sighed.


End file.
